Total Drama Tides
by Lil Oddy
Summary: Sequel to Total Drama Frozen! With a new host, pirate ships and the world to explore. This season of Total Drama travels to new depths! With mystery around every corner and threats lurking in the shadows! This season is sure to be the best yet! Progress: Chapter Five is Posted!
1. The Lowest Ebb

_**AN:**_ Hey friends! Welcome back to Total Drama Seasons! We're back with a much more dramatic season this time around! While this is a sequel to Frozen, you do not ~Need~ to read Total Drama Frozen in order to read - it is however recommended. I love comments and reviews and do take them all to heart! So feel free to comment about anything! This season is albeit different than your typical Total Drama Season, with a much heavier emphasis on the story. If that's something you're interested in keep reading!

Also I wanted to give some quick shoutouts:

Manatee12: For creating Leo & Viola (Also for being my own personal intern #Blessed)

Rhonda: My twin 3 I don't know what I would ever do without you! She's the creator of Rhonda, the co-host.

Suicideblonde90 & Princessgothicfull: This used to be a SYOC story, but the characters were very... well not interesting to me. They both created characters who I loved however and they remained in this incarnation of the story. (Cherry and Youri respectfully)

* * *

A tall, and incredibly dashing man walked through the white sand. The man had brown hair that was messily gelled, and light blue eyes that looked on in awe at the vista before him. The turquoise water of the Atlantic ocean allowed him to check himself out. He wore a white short-sleeve button down, with a vibrant tie-dye tee beneath it. Dark denim shorts covered his thighs, with leather flats for his feet. He stood on the shore staring out at the ocean, behind him the green ecosphere of Brazil.

"It's really warm," a girl's voice sighed from behind the man. The camera panned to show a shorter teenage girl. She had hazel eyes, and brown hair. She wore a purple sweater, and simple denim. "How much longer do we need to wait, Zac?" The girl pulled on the collar of her sweater for a breeze.

Zac shrugged, "Well, if you let me give you a makeover so that you wouldn't look so boring, you wouldn't be sweating ten pounds off right now." He looked at the girl and rolled his eyes, "You just look so plain, and what kind of name is Rhonda?! You Americans are just so… so weird." He made a disgusted face, and waved her away.

"You're just jealous that I get to bring Total Drama to America," she teased.

"If you survive until then." Zac said flatly, and walked over to the docks. Rhonda followed quietly behind him. "Where are the contestants, they should be here by now."

"They're probably hiding from you," Rhonda whispered and giggled. "Who would have thought that Canada would vote for YOU to be the host. I mean you put Heather to shame during the aftermath."

The host growled, "The old cast was made up of losers and wannabes. They weren't worth my time, they almost ruined a perfectly good show with their levels of crazy. No, this time I have a good cast, a cast I won't need to mock and destroy."

"AHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed, as a male raced out of the rainforest behind the pair. He was tall and had darker skin. His dark mane of hair was filled with twigs and his brown eyes were fully dilated. He wore a navy tee with a tribal design print on it and denim. He was barefoot.

The host stared at the intern, "You're late Mana. And where's the contestant? You're supposed to guide them here. And where's the machete I gave you! You're ruining everything!"

"OH MY GOD," the intern panted, "There's something in there!" He spoke with a Brazilian accent. "It tried to eat me! It grabbed the machete and it tried to take my head off!"

Zac blinked. "Well, are you going to bring me the contestants or what?"

Rhonda gasped and ran over to the intern and gave him a hug, "You're kidding right?"

"I'm the host, I'm not going to go in the rainforest where there are things that want to eat me. And you're here learning to host, so if you died I think I would get sued. He's just an intern, a rather disappointing intern."

Mana's face lit up, "I can do it! I will do it! Don't be disappointed in me!" He announced as he raced back into the forest.

"He's going to kill himself for you, and you don't even care?" Rhonda gasped.

Zac shrugged as he sipped from his glass of pink lemonade. "You'll understand when you host your own, lesser version of Total Drama."

"I thought Canadians were supposed to be nice." The interning host laughed, as she walked beside Zac. A voice let them know that the first contestant was on their way. The pair waved into the camera and smiled, "Welcome to Total Drama Tides!"

"This season we have the wildest cast yet, and we're going on a wild adventure! The seven seas are waiting!" Zac added.

Mana jumped out of the forest followed by a fit male with deep green eyes, matching the tropical greens surrounding him. He had deep brown hair that was perfectly gelled up, a handful of freckles were laid out across his face. He wore a navy and grey prep school uniform. with his school's beaver emblem sewn into the shoulder. "See!? I can do it!"

Zac smiled, "Now go get the other fourteen." He turned to the new arrival. "Welcome my-man Grayson!"

"Why can't we be somewhere, less warm?" Grayson groaned, removing his blazer.

The host sighed, "I didn't want to have to pay for our Brazilian intern to fly all the way to Canada. You know with our currency and all."

Rhonda stared at Zac. "So instead you flew 18 contestants, a camera crew, a hair and makeup staff, me, and you to Brazil?"

"Well, duh. It was the best option." He placed his hand on Rhonda's shoulder, "When you're host you'll understand."

"Wait you mean you're not a contestant?" The prep asked staring at Zac. "You look so young."

"You're so sweet! But no, I'll be your host, and this is Rhonda-"

Rhonda cut in, "You think I look older than HIM?" Grayson whistled and slowly walked away as Rhonda's face turned red.

Grayson walked towards the water, and stared down at his reflection, "Why is the water so… green?"

"We weren't allowed to film anywhere else. Just don't touch the water ok?" The host rolled his eyes.

The next contestant was much more petite. He had platinum blond hair that shagged to one side of his face. He had light green eyes, with large eye lashes, he seemed eager to be here. "I know what you're going to say! And let's just get it out in the open now. I'm an actual guy," he held his crotch, "I was just born beautiful. I can't help that," the contestant laughed.

"Whatever you say pip-squeak." Grayson shrugged and ruffled the smaller boy's hair.

Rhonda laughed, "Well, at least you tried, Youri." Youri's optimistic face turned into a frown.

 **(CONF):** Youri groaned as he stood behind a wooden steering wheel, "I was hoping that people wouldn't bug me about my feminine looks here…" He huffed, "Well I'll just have to prove to them that I'm a manly-man!" He flexed, but his tiny cupcake biceps caused the camera man to laugh.

Mana groaned as a slim teen wrapped her arms around his neck. She wore a lightly tanned cowgirl hat, a pastel blue ribbon wrapped around it. She had a light denim jacket, with a white tee, and beige capris. Her cowgirl boots, with every step Mana took slammed into the intern's more delicate regions. Her wild blonde hair blocking most of his view. "I don't get paid enough for this," he groaned, falling over in front of Zac and Rhonda. The girl landed on her two feet.

"You don't get paid at all," Zac stated, before turning to the new arrival, "Welcome to the show Trixie!"

The cowgirl took a step towards Grayson, "The pleasure is all mine." She undid the ribbon wrapped around her hat, formed a lasso, and threw it at Grayson. She pulled on the ribbon once it landed over the teen, pulling Grayson to his knees.

"Can I help you?" Grayson rolled his eyes.

"Do you even workout? You're kinda slim." Trixie examined as she walked in circles around the teen.

"I'm the captain of my school's fencing team, now do you mind, like I don't know, untying me?"

Trixie yawned, "Boring, I've already dated a fencer." She pulled on her ribbon, which forced Grayson spin around, until he was free. "So where are all of the other guys?" She asked looking around.

"Ummm, hello?" Youri groaned.

The cowgirl giggled, "You're adorable. Don't ever change."

Grayson had just finished picking himself up from the ground when the next girl arrived. She wore a modern styled white dress that danced in the breeze, a thick black belt was tied around her waist showing her petite figure. Her grey hightops barely left an imprint as she walked in the grass. She carried a wide brimmed olive coloured hat in her hands. "Heeeello!" Grayson purred as she walked towards the group.

"Let's welcome Fleur to the show! Our international guest for this season." Zac clapped slightly, "Let's hope she isn't as much of a failure as the last one." He yawned.

Rhonda nudged the host, "Don't say that about the aftermath host!"

"I'll never understand what Canada sees in him."

"You did single-handedly make him the most emphasized person in the country less than a week ago," Mana added. The intern ran off when Zac threw a fruit at him.

Fleur blushed as Grayson approached, "Allo." She blinked a few times.

"Do you understand me?" He asked.

"Ah," Fleur played with the necklace around her neck, "Little."

Grayson shrugged, "Talk to you later! Ok?"

Trixie walked towards the girl, and wrapped her arm around her. "Don't worry about him, he's just a fencer! You can have me instead!" Fleur smiled again.

"Thank you," she tried to say, but her french accent covered the word and she blushed further.

"De rien," Trixie whispered, which caused Fleur to light up. The french girl placed her hat on her head as she walked alongside Trixie.

 **(CONF):** Fleur stared at the camera, "This is not fashion show?" She pouted. "But I will, how you say, make the best of the maple syrup!"

 **(CONF):** Trixie smiled, "Who knew dating that cyclist wouldn't be such a waste of time." The girl pulled out a small diary, and pointed to a picture of a teen on bike, the word 'cyclist' underneath it.

"Finally! My ratings booster, I could feel the cancellation coming!" Zac announced as Damien arrived. The newest arrival had ragged brown hair covered by a red ball cap. He wore khaki shorts, and a deep blue tank top. "How's Heather's little brother doing these days?"

Damien scratched the back of his head as he arrived, showing his arm pit hair. "Hey guys! What's up!"

Rhonda pulled Zac to the side, "Wait you actually stunt-casted Damien? You do know that he -"

Zac cut his interning host off, "That he's super famous, yes I do. Now if you don't mind, I thought we agreed you would speak after me."

"Whatever, your loss."

Youri stared at Damien, "Your, uh," he grimaced, "Hair is showing." He pointed at Damien's armpits.

"They gotta breath too man!" He hugged the smaller guy, his arm pits wrapping around Youri's face, turning him green.

"Help. Me." The smaller teen begged, as his eyes rolled into his head.

"Sorry little guy!" Damien apologized, and let go. "So is this where the shows taking place? Is it cheaper production this year or something?"

"Not exactly, you'll see." Zac announced.

Rhonda snickered "The government was afraid we'd ruin the Olympics." The host glared at Rhonda who waved innocently.

"Put me down!" A new contestant yelled as he stared at Damien with his blue eyes. The new arrival had short dirty blond hair, and was tall and slim. He wore a heathered maroon and grey baseball tee, and khaki shorts. A dark red bandanna was pressed against his hair. His arms were wailing out trying to touch Damien. "Please!"

Mana dropped the teen, "Ok? But you told me to carry you because the bugs would eat you?"

"Good morning Sam," Zac greeted, but the contestant was too busy casually flexing in front of Damien.

Sam innocently flexed by Damien, "How you doing?"

Heather's brother eyed Sam, "Is that even a question?" The blonde stared back, and flexed his bicep.

"Do you go to the gym?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah?" Damien questioned.

Sam grinned, "You should, like you know, prove it." He encouraged, trying to get the boy to show off his muscles.

"I'm gonna go…" Damien cautiously said, as he pointed left, and started to walk to his right. "Wherever you're not…"

"I can flex for you if you want," Youri spoke up, as he did the muscle man pose.

Sam shook his head in defeat, "Thanks, but I'm into guys." Sam walked away as Youri's face went red.

Fleur sat along the dock with Trixie, "You are…. Tres belle, in heart and body." She smiled and brushed some of her own hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks Fleur!" The cowgirl took off her hat, and switched it with the one that Fleur was wearing. The two girls giggled at each others mismatched outfits.

"Ahhh Angel! You wouldn't believe how much paid me to have you on the show!" Zac smiled at the latest arrival. She had long brown hair with blonde streaks going into Zac's mouth causing him to cough it up. She wore a white flowy tee, with Cody Simpson's face on it, his signature on it in hot pink. She wore light-wash jeans with multiple rips, and hot-pink high top shoes.

Angel blushed, "He did that, for me!? Ahh, isn't Cody the sweetest!?" She lifted her shirt slightly so that she could kiss the singers face.

"I don't think that's something to be happy about." Youri scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "What are you, his stalker?"

"There's nothing wrong with being a stalker!" Rhonda spat out, as she wrapped her arm around Angel. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from all the meanies!"

Zac threw a rotten fruit at Rhonda. "No picking favourites! That's like rule number one!"

Rhonda growled as she wiped the gooey substance off, "We'll see about that…"

"Thanks for your concern everyone!" Angel smiled, "But I'm Cody's girlfriend!"

Youri nodded, "Yes, and I'm super macho," he stared at her, "Some things just aren't believable."

"I believe her," Rhonda sighed. Angel giggled as she skipped over to where Fleur and Trixie were still giggling.

"No. Please! Make it stop!" The latest contestant moaned. As she tried to run away. Her brown hair was curled. Her darker skin, matched her dark ensemble. A charcoal cardigan, with a cheetah print romper. She looked mortified. "Make the giggling stop! I can't do this! Take me back!" She jumped onto Mana, but he dropped her.

Zac laughed, "Sorry you'll be stuck here like me. Now Viola, I got over it, so you should too. I don't like whining." The host groaned and turned to Rhonda who was braiding Angel's hair.

Viola huffed as she stomped over to a secluded bench. "If I die. I blame the gigglers." She pointed at the girls who innocently waved back.

"Tu join us?" Fleur asked, her eyes wide. Viola responded by facing the other direction.

The host turned to his intern, "Mana? Why are you stopping you're only halfway through?"

"I'm so tired," he panted. "I wasn't built for this."

"Then why don't you use the rover?" The host pointed to the four-wheeler. Mana groaned but got into the four wheeler and drove off.

"Mana do this! Mana don't eat my egg rolls! Mana come do my hair! Mana! Mana! MANA!" The intern yelled as he was out of earshot.

"Hello?" A girl whispered in front of the rover. "I think I might be lost." Mana managed to stop just before he rammed into her.

"Sorry! Malia! You shouldn't be here!" Mana yelled as he jumped out of the rover. "I could have killed you!"

Malia frowned, "I thought you had forgotten about me. I didn't want to be alone!" She apologized. The intern gave the girl a hug.

"It's ok, come on, let's get going." He motioned for her to get in the rover. She wore a hijab flecked with the colours of a sunset, and a coral coloured sun dress that complimented her sandy skin. Her deep brown eyes stared at the intern in awe.

"You're very kind."

The rover made it back to the dock. "It's about time." Zac yawned as he stared at the sky. "It's getting dark! Unless you want to drive that thing in the dark I suggest you hurry up."

"He's not," Mana whispered to Malia who giggled as she jumped off of the rover.

"Hello friends. My name is Malia." She introduced herself, but everyone was busy with their own conversations. The girl sighed and walked over to sit beside Viola. Viola turned to look at Malia before she closed her eyes again.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! C to the H, to the E to the R-R-Y is here!" Cherry announced as she stood on the rover, waiting for someone to help her get down. Her white short-shorts easily contrasted her sun-kissed skin, and her hot-pink crop top brought out the pink streaks in her blonde hair.

Grayson was the first to respond. He approached the girl. "Hey, I'm Grayson." He said smugly. "What would you do for me if I helped you down?" He winked.

Cherry blushed, "How about I don't destroy you. What do you think I am, some blow up doll that you can just kiss and make me fall for you." Cherry put her aviators on. "Just don't drop me ok?"

Grayson shrugged as he put his arms out to catch Cherry, "Whatever, you're not worth it anyways."

"GRAYSON!" A females voice squealed as she ran through the forest.

Zac groaned, "She's supposed to arrive last!"

"I couldn't stand to be away from my," She put on a baby voice, "Gray-Son! Any more!" The new arrival wore a red flannel dress, and a beige utility jacket over top. She had straight black hair, and wore a heart locket around her neck.

In shock, Grayson failed to catch Cherry who face planted into the dirt. "K-Kimmi?" He tried to play it cool. "What's up?"

"I hope you don't mind! But when I heard you applied for the show I just HAD to!" Kimmi giggled as she skipped over top Cherry and jumped into Grayson's arms. "Did you miss me?" She asked as she kissed his cheek.

"You bet I did!" He replied smiling, and swung his girlfriend around.

Viola stared at the pair. "Yep. There's no way they're going to last past the first elimination." She laughed to herself.

"But they're so cute together! And he's such a gentleman, did you see how he was going to help Cherry down from the rover?" Malia added, as she smiled at the couple.

"Not everything is what it seems." Viola sighed.

"Excuse you?" Cherry shouted. "Like, hello? Who do you think ARE jumping on top of ME!?" Cherry picked herself up from off the ground, her cherry red lips leaving a kiss-print in the dirt. "Someone get me a tall, nonfat latte with caramel drizzle stat! But first, let me take a selfie!" She pulled out her phone, and did her best duck lips and took a selfie. She looked at the picture, and saw Kimmi and Grayson kissing in the background. "Wait what! Hello? Like why are you kissing HER?"

Grayson stared at Cherry, "She's my girlfriend."

"Yeah, well. Ok." Cherry snapped and walked away from Grayson.

 **(CONF):** Chery sat on the giant conch shell, "Like why is he dating HER? Like she's not even on my level of pretty!" She pointed to an app on her phone that ranked the hotness of the people around her. "See? I'm number one, Grayson is number two, and she's all the way down there at 21!"

Trixie sighed looking at all of the contestants, "Where are all of the guys! I mean I love my cowgirls, but common, I need me a real cowboy!"

Rhonda nodded, "It is a little… feminine right now. Did you actually cast any guys?"

Zac huffed, "Of course I did! Everyone just came in the wrong order!"

Another contestant arrived. The new teen wore a blue and white plaid tee that hugged his torso, khaki shorts to show off his defined legs and white sneakers. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Trixie announced as she motioned for Fleur to watch, and jumped into action. "Hey, I'm Trixie."

"Eh, uhh." The contestant mumbled his words. "Gonna go…" He fumbled and ran off to where Sam was waiting.

Sam eyed the teen, "Nice to meet you," he offered his hand, having learnt from his encounter with Grayson.

"Blake," he replied. He gripped onto Sam's hand, and Sam fell onto him.

"Oh! Sorry! My bad, I lost my footing…" Sam chuckled blushing.

Blake nodded. "Yeah sure whatever… Why are there so many girls." He groaned.

Sam lit up, "You… don't like girls?"

"Something like that," Blake scratched the back of his head. "Do you play hockey?"

The blond shook his head, "Maybe you could show me how?"

"Sure! It's really all about getting a good grip on the stick, not gonna lie." Blake added, which caused Sam to blush.

"Hey guys!" A new voice introduced himself. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face the new arrival.

"American!" They all silently said.

"Or Colin, Colin's cool too," he announced and put his arms up to protect himself from the objects they might throw.

"Don't hurt him!" Rhonda shouted as she watched the Canadians all pick up nearby objects to toss at the American. "I'm American too!"

"No you're not! You don't sound like. Them." Damien growled and lowered the stick he had found.

Zac blew a whistle, trying to calm everyone. "Look! Rhonda is American, I just had her take Canadian lessons before coming onto the show. Now if any of you hurt Colin I'll make sure this show takes a pit stop to America." The contestants all gasped in fear.

"Uh, thank you?" Colin sighed and walked over to Damien. "What's up?"

"Not much… Just chilling you know, the usual." Damien said slowly as he looked at the new arrival. Colin had shaggy amber hair covered by a green beanie. His chin was covered in light stubble. He wore a chocolate baseball tee, and light wash ripped denim, around his wrist there were a number of coloured bands. He was fit.

"Do you play any sports? Like football?" Colin asked, but Damien shook his head.

"In a field yeah, but not on an actual team or anything."

Youri spoke up, "I play football! It's hard to catch someone like me!" Colin looked at Youri before he returned his gaze to Damien.

"Maybe we could play sometime?"

"The idea of you tackling me to the ground isn't very pleasant…" Damien laughed.

Zac shot daggers at Mana, who arrived riding the back of a blond contestant. "He offered! I swear!" Mana yelped as he jumped off the contestant and raced off.

"Why would you help him Alfie! He's not getting paid to do this, so I hope you know you won't either!" Zac sighed.

The curly blond shook his head. His big blue eyes stared at Zac. "It was fun! Plus it was the right thing to do!" The new arrival wore a denim jacket over his yellow tee, with navy shorts. "This is going to be such a fun Summer!"

"That's the spirit!" Rhonda encouraged.

Alfie ran over to where Sam and Blake were talking. "What are we talking about?" He eagerly asked. The two teens smiled down at him.

"Just sports." Blake grinned, "Do you play?"

"I'm a swimmer! I play water polo sometimes too! Like an otter," Alfie made otter sounds, drawing laughter from the guys.

"Nice!" Sam smiled, and stared at Alfie's slim body. "You must be strong if you carried the intern all the way over here!" Alfie nodded.

"FINALLY!" Zac groaned as Mana arrived one last time along with a teen with breezy blond hair and blue eyes. His short-sleeved button-down shirt was a dark chambray, with a white tee underneath. He had dark emerald shorts and white toms. "Welcome to the show Leo!"

"It is my pleasure to be here!" The teen quickly walked over to Zac, "I didn't get the script, am I supposed to improv?"

Zac sighed, "I knew you were going to be a problem, but Mana insisted you stay on the cast. This is a reality television show. Just be yourself, ok?"

Leo frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Then play someone interesting, ok?" Zac groaned.

"To be… or not to be…" Leo started to proclaim.

Mana dragged the teen off to the side. "Hey! Look I stuck my neck out for you, don't let me down ok? Just don't be so… theatrical, be the best version of yourself."

Leo nodded, and looked around at the other contestants. He slouched a little, "So, what's on the agenda?"

Zac grinned, "Much better." He snapped, and Rhonda jumped onto a giant gong, which echoed across the dock yard. The contestants all perked up, and formed a circle around Mana, Rhonda and Zac. "Now that you're all here -"

"Where are Andre, Hannah and Emmett?" Damien asked.

Rhonda spoke up, "We're getting there, just shhh for now!"

Zac smiled, "You're learning!" He chuckled, "Before we talk about those three losers, let's get you guys set up in teams for now yeah?" Mana, Rhonda and Zac all revealed bandannas in their hands, fuchsia, turquoise, and gold respectively. "This season there's going to be three teams! The first," He started.

"Will be the Screaming Sirens!" Mana shouted as he tossed bandanas to Cherry, Damien, Grayson, Kimmi and Leo. The team cheered as they formed a circle. Cherry and Grayson stared at each other. Cherry kissed her middle finger and blew a kiss towards him.

"We can all become best friends!" Kimmi cheered as she pulled everyone in for a group hug.

Rhonda spoke up next, "The second team, known as the Killer Sharks will be, Alfie, Angel, Malia, Trixie and Youri!" She handed them all their turquoise bandanas.

"This is so cool!" Alfie grinned as he raced around, high fiving all of his team mates.

Trixie frowned, "it's be cooler if there was an athlete on our team! We're going to get destroyed!"

"What are you talking about, Alfie's a swimmer!" Angel grinned. Trixie wrapped her arm around Alfie.

 **(CONF):** Trixie turned the pages of her diary until she reached her destination. She turned the book to show the camera. The page had the word 'swimmer' written in, but above there was no picture. "Finally! A swimmer, they're a rare class of man!"

Zac grinned, "And finally! The best team! The Zactastic Hotties!" Blake, Colin, Fleur, Sam and Viola all groaned as Zac gave them their golden headwear.

"Was the name necessary? I feel so objectified." Viola groaned.

"Let's take it as a compliment," Sam suggested. "We are all attractive after all."

Zac turned to face all of the contestants, "Now that you have your teams let's get this show started! Last season the cast spent their time embarrassing themselves, and my company at a winter camp! This season, with the generous donations that have been made to my company, we will be sailing the seven seas! We'll have you face all kinds of new and extreme challenges! This is one Summer you won't ever forget."

"For better or for worst…" Rhonda quietly added.

"So like World Tour? But on a boat?" Youri asked.

"Not, a boat," Zac sighed, "multiple boats!" He pointed at the three pirate ships at the end of the much-longer-than-needed dock. "And your first challenge is to get on those ships and meet me at a local island! Your team captains will be waiting for you on the ships. You're going to have to learn to sail those things sooner or later!"

The contestants all stood around talking with their new teams. "That means go…" Mana added, as he tried to shove the contestants towards the ships.

"Oh! Let's go guys!" Blake shouted as he started to race down dock. Once he got close to one of the ships, a cannon ball blasted a hole directly in front of him. "WHAT THE MAPLE!"

Zac whistled, "Oh… Yeah, so those aren't actually my ships… so try not to die." Zac, Rhonda and Mana all boarded a smaller motor boat. As the trio started to sail away, pirates started to race out of their ships.

The contestants stared at the hosts as they left them alone on the dock, and then turned to face the horde of pirates coming for them.

The screen faded to black as the words "To be continued" took it's place.


	2. Brings the Highest Tide

"This is it. This is death." Viola slowly said, as she opened arms, embracing her impending doom.

Fleur slapped the girl. "Non! Tu must have faith!" She beamed as she took off one of her shoes and threw it at a pirate who was about to tackle Viola into the ocean. The pirate froze and then began to cry.

A second pirate groaned as he dropped his cutlass, "Look what you did now!" He stomped over to his companion, "Don't worry lil'guy she's just a big old jerk, let's go home to momma, she'll make you your favourite ice cream!"

"Oh. I guess I won't die today." Viola sighed, and rubbed her face, "That hurt."

"Sorry," Fleur frowned.

Blake grabbed a stick from the ground, "Did you still want me to teach you how to play hockey?" He turned to Sam with a grin.

Sam bit his lip, "Yeah I do!" He paused, getting an idea, "You know, I should probably hold onto your shirt, you wouldn't want it to get… damaged." The blond said, trying to hide his smirk.

The hockey star nodded. "That's a good idea, thanks man!" He pulled off his top, revealing his toned body. Sam eagerly took the shirt from him, and wiped the drool away from his mouth. Blake raced down the dock, stick in hand. When a pirate appeared, he struck them into the ocean.

Standing away, where it was safe Sam started shouting, "WILL HE GET THE HAT TRICK?" As Blake launched a third into the ocean Sam cheered out, "HE DOES! Blake scores a hat trick!"

The hockey star turned around and did his victory dance. Behind him, a cannon ball was barreling towards him. From the side, Colin tackled him into the ocean. "Watch out!"

"What gives!" Blake groaned as he swam away from Colin. "I was fine!" Beside them, a cannonball sunk to the sand below.

Colin rolled his eyes. "You were about to become fish food."

"Let me worry about me." Blake pulled himself onto the dock and shook the water out of his hair.

"Why do you have to be so ignorant." The american huffed and got himself onto the dock, and also removed his shirt.

Blake walked over to Sam before looking back, "Coming from the American?"

Sam sat down, "This is all too much," he whispered to himself as his head turned from one heart throb to the next. "The heat… It's getting to me."

Blake nodded and pulled Sam onto his back. "I won't leave you behind budd, because that's what Canadians do."

Kimmi giggled as she watched Grayson enter a sword fight with a pirate, "I believe in you Gray-Bear! Protect my honour!"

A swarm of pirates were circling Cherry. She stared at them all as she applied her Starbucks branded lip gloss. "She smells pretty." The tallest pirate said, the other all murmured, "Pretty."

"Is anybody going to help me or what?" Cherry groaned as she started to file her nails.

Damien ran towards the circle, but Leo stopped him. "Wait! She can do this, she's a strong and independent woman."

The trickster shook his head, "No. No she is not. She's just a basic white girl."

"I heard that!" Cherry yelled. "Don't compare me to those," she spat, "girls. I'm unique!"

"Then lose the lipgloss, it's all they want," Damien shrugged.

Leo grabbed a stick from nearby and started to swing at a nearby pirate. "It's amazing what life skills the theatre teaches you." He grinned as he shoved a pirate into the ocean with ease.

"Yeah! Go team!" Kimmi cheered from the side.

Grayson, after he took care of his own pirate ran towards Cherry. He swung at the pirates dispersing them. "You're welcome." Grayson slyly said.

"I didn't ask for your help." Cherry rolled her eyes as she finished braiding her hair. "I was distracting them for you."

Kimmi skipped over to the rest of her team. "That was great everyone! We're like a super team of besties!" She wrapped her arms around Grayson's waist. "Let's go get ourselves a pirate ship!"

At the furthest edge of the dock, the Killer Sharks weren't having such an easy time. Angel, Malia and Youri were tied up as Alfie and Trixie hid behind barrels. Alfie turned to Trixie, "So what's the plan."

"Why me? Why don't YOU have a plan?" She asked.

The candy lover shrugged, "You have a hat, people who wear hats usually have the plan!"

Trixie sighed. "Fine." She looked over at her teammates who surrounded by pirates. She returned her gaze to the swimmer beside her, with a smirk. "Hold still." She grabbed her lasso, as Alfie's cheerful face fell to regret.

The scene cuts to Trixie dragging a tied up Alfie behind her. "How do you boys feel about having a cowgirl sailing with you?" She beamed, and fluttered her eyes. Angel, and Youri both rolled their eyes.

The taller pirate, who was busy poking Youri with a stick looked up. "We've never sailed with any girl who wasn't mother before." He jumped up and walked over to Trixie. "Who's this?"

"He's my offering to you. He's the last remaining member of my team. Wouldn't want anybody trying to stop us from sailing away into the sunset now would we?"

The pirate walked closer to examine the boy, "How did you, a girl, manage to tie up him, a man." Angel and Malia both growled into the fabric tied against their mouths.

Trixie winked, "I guess you could say I'm good with ropes."

The smallest pirate, a child walked over. He had big eyes and simply held up his shoes to the girl, "Can you tie these for me?" He whimpered. Trixie nodded and sat the boy down so she could tie his laces.

The scene cuts to the inside of one of the pirate ships. In a poorly lit room, Alfie, Angel, Malia, Youri and a mysterious person were tied up. "So what exactly was her plan?" Youri spat. "Because as far as I can tell, we're still tied up."

Alfie gulped, "I uh, didn't ask. She had the hat!" Youri just stared at the boy before turning to Angel and Malia.

"Trixie did remove our gags atleast. She must have a plan." Malia tried to calm her team.

"Who's that between you?" Youri pointed his head towards the person with a bag over their head.

"I'm not sure? I got here when you did." Angel shrugged. "Hello? Mr. Bag head? My name's Angel, and you are?"

Youri tried to schooch over, but ended up falling on his face. Angel and Malia giggled. "Stop laughing! Just take the bag off of them!" The pair nodded, and using their mouths pulled the sack off of their head, revealing a male. He had pale grey eyes, and short dirty blonde hair. He wore a emerald green tee and grey sweat shorts. His arms were both tied, a gag placed around his mouth.

"Emmett?" The team said in unison.

The scene cut to the Zactastic Hotties. Blake and Colin both raced up a rope that attached to one of the pirate ships. They both furiously looked over at the other. At the dock, Fleur, Sam and Viola watched. Sam spoke up, "Aren't they dreamy." He moved their shirts that he held to his nose and sniffed. He passed it to Viola, "Smell it, doesn't it smell dreamy?"

The pessimist stared at Sam, "I do not have time for such trivial things. Relations always come to an end…. One way or another."

Fleur frowned. "Oui, but that is le point, non? To become better, et uh," She flexed her arms.

"Stronger," Sam snapped his fingers as he guessed the word.

"Oui! Stronger." Fleur giggled and gave Sam a hug."

Viola shook her head. "If you plan on losing this challenge, please continue giggling. If not, let's get climbing." She pointed to the ship where the boys had managed to make it aboard and were motioning that it was all clear.

Once the three were on the ship, Colin spoke up, "We're behind." He pointed at the two other ships that were starting to leave the dock.

"Then let's get moving," He said quickly, as the girls approached. He raced down to the lower deck and cut the ropes that attached them to the shore.

Viola climbed up the mast, and let the sails fall. "I can feel the wind in my hair… I don't like it." She growled as she jumped down.

"What took you guys so long?" A voice called out from the other end of the ship, where the wheel is located.

"Did we miss one?" Colin asked, as he readied himself to tackle the pirate into the water.

"Non!" Fleur shouted and wrapped her arms around Colin before he charged at the mysterious person. "C'est Hannah!"

"Who?" Sam asked.

Colin whispered, "Crazy chick from the first season who tried to kill Britt."

"Oh yea!... Wait she's our captain? Lord have mercy on us all." Sam whispered back as the girl in question approached.

Hannah had long brown hair that rested on her shoulder. Around her neck was a simple key necklace. She wore a baggy white t-shirt, with a power star on it, and short black shorts. "Wait! Where's the other guy?" She asked, as she counted her team mates.

"I don't know, he left when the girls and Sam got here." Colin shrugged.

"But he was the cute one!" Hannah whimpered.

Viola's eyes went wide, "Not another one!"

The scene cut to the third and final? Ship. "Do you ever feel like you're forgetting something really important?" Damien asked as he scratched at his head.

"Sometimes I forget my lines, but then I just adlib and no one ever finds out!" Leo chuckled.

Kimmi smiled as she rested her head on Grayson's shoulder, the pair sat by the edge of the ship and watched as the waves crashed against the ship. "I'm so, so, so! Excited that we get to do this together!"

Grayson smiled, and turned to kiss her forehead. "Me too, Kimmi cub, me too."

Cherry stood behind the wheel, alone. "She's like a sorority girl. All bubbly and peppy, who is she trying to fool?"

Leo turned to Cherry, "What are you trying to say?"

The basic white girl shrugged, "No girl is ever THAT happy to be with a guy."

"Sounds like someone's jealous," Damien chided in with a grin.

"Of her? No, she's trying too hard to be unique." Cherry scoffed and walked off.

"Gray? Why are there three ships behind us?" Kimmi asked, confused. She pointed to the first ship, that was a pale yellow, and then to a second that was turquoise, and then to a third, that seemed to be coming out of the fog that was a dim purple.

Grayson jumped up, "Guys!? Do any of you know how to arm the cannons?"

The scene cuts to their destination, a tropical island. In a cabin, Mana, Rhonda and Zac are watching the events take place on a number of monitors. "I don't remember hiring the pirates to chase after them?" Rhonda whistled innocently. "What did you do!"

The co-host turned to Zac, "Well, don't be mad! But, I well, wanted to practice picking a cast so I made a fourth team."

"YOU WHAT!"

Mana, who had stopped watching the monitors, turned to watch the argument, and stuffed popcorn into his mouth.

"Get rid of them!" Zac shouted.

"I can't they signed contracts, like the rest of the cast." Rhonda repeated. "They're part of the show now."

The host breathed heavily, "Who did you get for their captain!"

The scene cuts to the fourth pirate ship, this one a dim purple colour. The words 'Introducing The Pillaging Pirates' appeared over the screen briefly. Standing at the bow of the ship with outstretched arms, was a girl. She had long blonde hair, around her head she wore a floral crown. She wore a spring green dress that was much shorter than it was in the back. "I'll make you proud Lexi," She whispered into the wind, "No matter what."

"Lady Zaina!" A masculine voice called from the deck behind her. "I think the other ships are about to fire at us." The captain turned to face the man. He had bright blond hair, and green eyes. He wore a grey blazer, with a white button down beneath it, his legs were covered by grey dress pants.

"Thank you Tameron. Wing? Out maneuver them! We can't be put out of this on the first day!" The teen behind the wheel nodded. She wore a maroon captains hat, her emblem two wings in the center of it, covering her amber hair. A gray frilly shirt covered her torso, a maroon sash wrapped around her waist, gray flare pants covered her legs leading to her leather boots.

"Aye, aye!" Wing shouted back, as she dramatically spun the wheel, and the ship instantly turned, causing the team to lose their balance.

A dirty blonde haired girl was knocked into a boy as they crashed to the floor. She wore a bright, floral patterned dress, a large green-jeweled necklace hung from her neck and ivory flats. She blushed as she picked herself up. "I'm so sorry Elyar!" She gasped.

He wore a short sleeve black button down, with a white tee. Black shorts covered his fit legs. He picked up his black shades from the wooden ship and put them back over his eyes. "Fear not Sarah! This happens all the time." Sarah helped Elyar up, and they both walked over to the helm to see what was going on.

In the captain's cabin, an African-Canadian teen with long black hair that clung to a dusty book. She wore a simple grey skirt, a beige tee and an army-green utility jacket. She grabbed her glasses before they fell to the ground, and put them back on. "I'll get back to this later," She hid the book beneath the mattress and climbed up the ladder to the helm.

"We're under attack," Zaina sighed, as the rest of her team arrived.

Yasmin spoke up, "It would seem that Rhonda forgot to mention we were joining the competition."

"That's terrible!" Sarah clapped her hand to her mouth in horror as a cannon ball flew past their ship.

"Arrrg! But this be my favourite part!" Wing grinned devilishly as she steered the ship out of harm's way.

Tameron held onto Zaina's hand, "My lady, might I suggest we escort you down below for safety."

Zaina shook her head, "Thank you, but I'm the leader here, I need to lead."

Sarah jumped into Elyar's arms, as the pair rushed downstairs. "Great minds think alike," he chuckled.

The screen switched back to the dark cabin of the Hottie's ship. "What's taking her so long," Youri complained.

"Did you hear that!" Malia whispered, as a cannon fired.

"It's not that bad guys, I've been fired out of a cannon before, it's fine." Angel encouraged.

"Why?" Alfie asked.

"Cody Simpson was staying in the penthouse suite." She replied innocently. Emmett tried to speak, but his words were blocked by the rag.

Alfie stuffed some skittles into his mouth and laughed. "I like you." He proclaimed.

The other teens all stared at Alfie. "YOU'RE UNTIED?" They all shouted.

"Well yeah? Trixie wouldn't just tie me up and abandon us." He replied.

"And you didn't want to mention this before because?" Youri glared.

"We were bonding…" He whimpered back.

"Just untie us."

At the helm of the ship, Trixie was living the life of luxury. She laid in a hammock as the pirates fed her grapes. "Momma's gonna love you!" One of the pirates encouraged as he fanned the cowgirl. "So brave, and strong. Just like momma."

"I'm real excited to meet momma bear too! Just make sure that we drop the prisoners off at that island. And we're good to go." The sound of cannon shots knocked Trixie out of her hammock. "What was that!" She muttered as she jumped back to her feet.

"Some of the other ships are firing at each other." A pirate replied. "What should we do?"

"Just get us to the island!"

The screen switched to the Siren's ship. "These balls are heavy!" Leo groaned as he barely managed to load the cannon again. "How much longer until we get there?"

"I can see it!" Cherry shouted, "But we're falling behind! At this rate we'll get there last!"

Kimmi perked up, "As long as we don't arrive last we're fine!"

Grayson though that over, "So just target one ship, ignore the pirates." He pointed towards the yellow ship in front of them. "That one."

"You don't have to outrun the bear, just your slowest friend…" Damien repeated, "Nice thinking!"

Grayson grinned, and Kimmi kissed him, "He's my little thinker!" Cherry turned to the ocean and gagged.

On the yellow ship, Blake raced up to the helm, "Sam! We have a problem!" The hockey star was exhausted from loading the cannons, "They stopped firing at each other." He groaned, as he tried to catch his breath.

"That's a good thing," Colin rolled his eyes.

Blake shook his head and weakly pointed at the other ships. "They're just firing at us."

Viola turned to Fleur. "Can I go back to thinking we're going to die?" She asked sarcastically.

Fleur face turned to a frown. "Oui, my friend."

"They really hold a grudge against me, don't they?" Hannah groaned.

"I have a plan though," Blake offered, and pointed to the three rowboats. "We're almost there, he stared at Sam and Colin, and very briefly looked at the three girls. "We might be able to get there before they do."

"I call dibs on being with Blake!" Hannah shouted as she tried to grab the heart-throb, but he dodged.

Blake blushed, "Actually, I was hoping to go with Sam." Sam turned red, as he joined Blake in the first row boat.

"I'm honoured," Sam smiled, and when Blake wasn't looking he blew a raspberry at Hannah who growled.

"Who can resist me?" Hannah muttered as she watched the pair fall into the water.

"Plenty of people," Viola said flatly.

"Come!" Fleur dragged Viola into the second rowboat. "See you there!"

Colin turned to Hannah, "Guess that leaves us," he offered his hand, which Hannah gladly took.

Back on the Pirates ship, Zaina grinned. "We're catching up!"

"I am glad, m'lady." Tameron bowed.

"What island do you come from again?" Wing questioned Tameron.

"It is very small, but it is a beautiful place. Some know it was Floria, I know it as home."

"I have never heard of such a place," Yasmin stated. "And I know of many, many places."

Wing scuffed her nose, "Ye would not want to know of such place. It is not a home. It is a place filled with civil war and crime."

"Coming from the pirate," Tameron growled.

"I think it sounds beautiful, tell me about it again." Zaina asked, her eyes wide.

In the cabin, Elyar and Sarah sat across from each other. "Rhonda asked me to come onto the show," Sarah sighed. "She never told me why though, she said I would know why when I got here."

Elyar nodded, "I feel like Rhonda has many secrets. I can not believe that she's hosting this season, she's so… new."

Sarah nodded, "But at least she seems really nice! She's nothing like Chris!" She paused, "It's funny I used to always dream about coming onto the show, a lot of my friends did actually. I can't believe that I'm here."

The screen jumped to the Shark's ship. "On three," Emmett repeated. "One," he started, as he and his other team members started to sneak out from the cabin. "Two," he continued as they reading their ropes. "Three!" He shouted as they jumped at the pirates who were surrounding Trixie.

"Ahhh!" Trixie yelled out. "What did you do?" She asked, as they tied up and gagged the pirates.

"We're rescuing you!" Emmett said flatly, "Because it seems like you forgot about the rest of your team."

Trixie shook her head, "No. I did not. I was just making sure that we would get here first. Who better to drive the pirate boat then the pirates?" She pointed to the sand that the ship was slowly rolling onto. "Oh, would you look at that, we're here." The cowgirl smiled and attached rope to the side of the ship. "Well, are you ready to win?"

The rest of her team only stared at her, but followed as she zipped down the rope. "Way to go Trixie!" Angel cheered.

"Yes, you did good!" Malia smiled.

"You could have told us your plan," Youri, the last to fall to the ground growled.

"Pouting doesn't look good on you," Trixie commented.

Mana, Rhonda and Zac waited eagerly for the them. "Congratz! You're the first to arrive and the Killer Sharks win the first challenge of the season!" Zac announced, and then he saw Emmett who only glared at the host. "Sorry about the after show… and you know tying you up against your own will and stuff."

"Uh huh." Emmett said flatly.

Alfie pulled all of his teammates into a hug, "We won! Cheer up!"

 **(CONF):** Emmett sat on a giant clam shell. "Do I want to be here? No." He paused, "Would I rather be here, than with Rosalie? Yes."

"YES!" Rhonda cheered as the purple pirate ship dragged across the sand. "My team beat your precious Hotties!"

"Who even is on your team?" Mana questioned as he waited for the teens to get off of the ship.

Zac groaned as he saw their captain - Zaina. "You picked Zaina?" He hissed.

"Oh shush! She's a queen!" Mana cheered and gave Rhonda a giant hug. "You're the best ever!"

"Oh, trust me, that's not the biggest surprise," She smirked and pulled out a camera to take a picture of Zac's face. As the last member of the Pirates came into view, her floral dress and dirty blond hair made Zac turn white.

"Sarah?" He muttered. "How did you even find her?"

"I've learnt from the best." Rhonda giggled, and walked over to welcome the second place team. "Great work guys! You've placed second and have avoided elimination!"

"Who are they?" Sarah asked, pointing to Mana and Zac.

"That's Mana, the intern here, and the taller one is Zac… The host." She whistled innocently before skipping back over the pair.

 **(CONF):** Zac stared into the camera. "Sarah used to be a…. Friend. That's all!"

 **(CONF):** Sarah ran a hand through her hair, "Well, atleast now I know why Rhonda wanted me on the show."

"What's wrong?" Elyar asked Sarah, but she only shrugged.

"Nothing! Let's celebrate!" She announced and she skipped over to the other team, Elyar in hand."

"What should we do?" Yasmin asked Zaina, as she, Tameron and Wing waited for her decision.

"Let's go meet the other competitors!" Zaina was met with a cold look from Emmett but he softened it as she approached. "I'm sorry about Rosalie, Emmett. I know we weren't close but I know how it feels." He nodded.

"Wait? Who are they?" Youri questioned.

"They're the fourth team," Zac groaned out, "The Pillaging Pirates."

Mana walked over to the sailors, "Come, we have food prepared for all of you," He announce and led the two teams into the forest.

Rhonda stared at Zac, "So…. About Sarah…"

"I don't want to talk about it. Where are the other two teams," He glared at the ocean, not looking at his co-host."

Rhonda looked down at her gps tracker, "They should be here any second."

On queue, five contestants raced down the beach towards the hosts, while three rowboats appeared on the shore. "It's a race to the finish, make sure the cameras catch this."

The screen showed Grayson as he ran towards the host The screen splits to add each additional contestant as they make their race to the finish. "Faster!" Grayson yelled out as he saw the other team start to run. "We're almost there!"

"CHARGE!" Hannah yelled as the rowboats landed.

"I can't believe we landed so far away!" Leo groaned, "My body wasn't meant for all this running!"

"The cannons didn't kill me so I could die of exhaustion." Viola muttered.

Damien shook his head, "You're really something else."

"Go! Go! Go!" Fleur shouted.

"Stop talking and just run!" Cherry yelled.

Sam raced behind the still shirtless, Blake and Colin, "I don't know if I'll make it!"

"WE DID IT!" Kimmi cheered as her team arrived just moments before the Hotties.

"Crap!" Blake sighed, as he and the rest of his team arrived.

"We were so close!" Colin added.

Rhonda and Zac looked at eachother and nodded. Zac spoke up, "Well, the Screaming Sirens were the third team to arrive, however it seems as though they forgot a key part of the challenge."

Rhonda continued, "You were to rescue your team captain and bring them here. Without Andre your team is not complete, and that means…." The Zactasic Hotties started to cheer.

"No, not this time," A familiar voice sung out from behind the hosts. Everyone turned around to see Andre. His shaggy brown hair was dripping. He wore a black tee with a coloured explosion on it. Maroon shorts covered legs. "Who knew that, that time that Dania's dad tied me up would end up being useful?" Andre scratched the back of his head.

The Sirens rushed over to hug their captain, "At least we know what we forgot now," Leo added.

Zac turned back to the Zactastic Hotties. "You all disappoint me. I name my team after you and you let me down like this!" He shouted.

"What he's trying to say," Rhonda finished, "Is that you all suck, and lost today's challenge let's head back to your ship, because it's time to send someone home.

The screen fades to black, and then returns to show the yellow pirate ship. In the background, the sun is setting. Zac and Rhonda are standing at the edge of the ship, while Blake, Colin, Fleur, Hannah, Sam and Viola are all sitting on treasure chests. Zac spoke up, "Congrats on being the biggest let down of the season! Here we are at the elimination ceremony. You have all cast your votes. Rhonda will fire fireworks out of the cannon, if your face appears, you are safe. If it does not, first of all that means your team thinks you suck. And second, it means you must take the plank shame, into the ocean of losers. And you'll never return to my show again, because you're pathetic."

Rhonda blinked, "In a nice way, if your face doesn't appear in the sky, you're out." The contestants all nodded.

Zac turned to Hannah, "You're the captain of the team, who do you think are the strongest members of your team?"

Hannah shrugged, "Blake and Colin. They basically did the entire challenge for us."

"Sam," Rhonda asked, "How did you feel when you found out that Hannah would be your captain?"

"Have you ever eaten toxic sludge?" Sam retorted.

"Ok!" Rhonda smiled weakly, and turned to Fleur, "You have big shoes to fill, with a lot of the early polls saying you're the next Britt, thoughts?"

The french girl blushed, "It is, an, how you say," She motioned a salute.

Viola muttered, "Honour."

"Oui! An honour to be put in same boot as Britt." She smiled.

Zac nodded, "Viola? Your thoughts on your team?"

"I feel as though I have been put on an episode of Degrassi."

"Colin, and Blake? Who's the weakest member of your team?"

"Colin," Blake muttered.

"Hannah," Colin stated.

"Well, that's all the questions we have for tonight. Rhonda, could you fire the first three?" He asked, and she nodded as she shot three cannons. "These three sailors received no votes tonight."

As the shots were fired into the sky, Sam's, Fleur's and Viola's faces let up the pink sky. "Yay!" Fleur cheered as she wrapped her arms around Viola.

Sam grabbed onto Blake's shoulder, "We made it!"

"Not yet," Blake said slowly, as he waited for the next cannon, but Hannah's face lit up the sky.

"Blake and Colin, it seems that your team wants to continue to be the laughing stock of the show." Zac muttered out.

"Did you vote for me?" Colin turned to Blake who nodded. "I didn't vote for you, I want us to stay strong. We need to win!" Colin's face paled as he turned to sky and watched as the final face lit up the sky - his own.

Sam gasped, "What?"

Blake sighed, "Don't make a scene, it happens."

"Why? He was our best teammate!" Sam shouted as he watched Blake make his way across the plank of shame.

"You're reaction is exactly why." Viola said coldly. "We don't want you two to become a power couple. We don't need another Alejandro and Heather."

Blake's face paled, "But I'm straight!"

"Too late!" Zac laughed as he shoved him into the ocean.

"What do you mean he's straight? If he was straight he would have wanted to be with me in the row boats!" Hannah argued.

Sam shook his head, "He's afraid of girls!"

"Crap." Viola muttered.

Zac turned to the camera, "And that was the second part of episode one! Be sure to catch next week's episode because the cast is going to go exploring! And let's just say the locals may have died out many years ago!"

Rhonda continued, "Will the Hotties come to regret their decision tonight? Will the Sirens keep their happy-go-lucky friendships, or will drama finally erupt. Will the Sharks be able to continue to win under Emmett's leadership or will they crumble under the pressure. And will the introduction of the fourth team blow the minds of the others or what?"

"What fourth team?" Hannah asked.

"Exactly!"

Zac turned to Rhonda. "Have you seen my hair gel? I ordered some extra strength stuff because of the high winds." He sighed as he palmed his hair back into position as the wind tried to send it crashing down.

The cohost shook her head. "No? Is it missing?"

"Obviously, if I'm asking." Zac rolled his eyes and walked away. "Can't trust an American to do anything right." He said as Mana fanned him.

* * *

A/N: How was that for a twist eh? I'm very excited to have all four teams participating in this season! With four veterans from Frozen acting as the leaders for the team i think anything is possible! Also side note, I know this chapter is coming up REALLY late compared to the first. I have the first 6? Chapters posted elsewhere and I low-key forgot to upload here. I should hopefully be posting a chapter a week.

As a recap for those who did not read Frozen -

Andre - Was an early boot he is dating Dania, but because of his placement her father does not approve so he wants to go far here to show he is worthy.

Emmett - Dating the winner of Frozen. He just recently discovered she was why he was eliminated in the first season, and is tired of being the "worst" half of their relationship.

Hannah - A liar and cheater from the first season. She's a lil thirsty and has a minor ego problem.

Zaina - She's a bubbly girl who loves flowers. She went far the first time and became BFFs with Lexi, but she was overbearing and over protective and now Lexi wants nothing to do with her.

Remaining:

Killer Sharks: **Emmett** , Alfie, Angel, Malia, Trixie, Youri.

Pillaging Pirates: **Zaina** , Elyar, Sarah, Tameron, Yasmin, Wing

Screaming Sirens: **Andre** , Cherry, Damien, Grayson. Kimmi, Leo

Zactastic Hotties (I may also have an ego problem...): **Hannah** , Colin, Fleur, Sam, Viola

Eliminated:

BLAKE! Yeah... he had to go. Despite being my favorite member of the new cast I thought I had a nice and unique reason for eliminating the character and there's still plenty of potential for the soccer player to return. I hope he wasn't many of your favourites because that would be awks!


	3. Tribute to the Sea God

The screen jumped to the night sky, then panned down to reveal Rhonda and Zac standing on a beach. Zac spoke up, "Last time on Total Drama Tides!" The screen switched to show pirate ships docked as pirates rushed out of them and charged at the contestants. "Our sailors arrived, and fought their way to their very own pirate ships!" The scene changed to a green pirate ship, "The Killer Sharks through Trixie's brilliance won the first challenge, securing Emmett for their team."

Rhonda began to speak, and the screen switched to show a purple ship, "A secret team joined the show, led by Zaina! They managed to place second, surprising everyone when they turned out to not be killer pirates!" The screen switched back to the beach, in black and white. "In a race to the finish The Zactastic Hotties came in last! When Andre, who the Screaming Sirens had forgotten to rescue proved himself and managed to get here all on his own! In a shocking! Elimination, Blake was sent home after his team feared that he and Sam would become a power couple! Plot twist? Blake's straight!"

"Find out what happens next right here on, Total Drama TIDES!" The pair shouted.

"That was… decent." Zac assured. "By the end of the season you should be able to do a much better job."

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever! It's not like I've been practicing that in my bedroom for years or anything." Zac sent a questioning stare at the co-host who blushed.

The scene switched to a large bonfire, with carved tree stumps surrounding it, filled with tropical fruits and meats. Seated around the fire were all of the sailors, and Mana who casually poked at a ham cooking over the fire.

The screaming sirens sat together. "This food is so good, man!" Andre said in between bites. His teammates stared as their captain ate.

Leo spoke up, since no one else would. "Andre? We're sorry about you know… leaving you to die in a cabin. I usually don't play the hero, not used to saving people." He tried to joke.

Andre stared back at the teen, a banana half sticking out of his mouth. "It happens. Don't worry about it."

"Don't you… sing instead of talk?" Damien chided in.

The musician chuckled, "Lindsay would only fall asleep if I sang to her, and she got very upset and confused when she heard my normal voice."

Kimmi grabbed her wooden cup and raised it in one hand, and grabbed her locket in the other "A toast! To us becoming the best of friends, for now, and forever!" Grayson raised his cup, and the others followed.

"To friendship!"

"To us," Grayson smiled as he pulled Kimmi in for a kiss. "I don't know what I would do without you." He whispered, causing Kimmi to giggle.

(CONF): Grayson stood in front of the ship's wheel, "Having Kimmi here is great! I don't know what I would do if she weren't here." He said slowly.

Cherry rolled her eyes and got up from the makeshift table. She trotted over to Mana. "Excuse me? Intern?"

"Mana." He corrected, and pulled out a large manatee plush from his pocket, "Like the aquatic mammal."

"Ok, sorry. Mana," She said sarcastically while moving her hands in a formal way, "Where are the starbucks coffee, and cresents located? I'm on a strict diet regiment."

The intern stared at her, "One second. Let me go get you some from the nearest Starbucks on this deserted island."

"Awww! Thanks!" Cherry smiled and pinched his cheeks, "Like you're totally the best!" She walked back to her team and Leo laughed.

"You know he's kidding right?"

"What!?" She turned back to see that Mana hadn't moved a muscle, in fact he had pulled out a book. "I need him to like me!" She groaned.

"Mana likes everyone. Just not you." Leo laughed even more. "But I'll bite. Why?"

Cherry crossed her arms and motioned for him to follow. Once the pair were back at their shore she spoke up. "People just aren't THAT happy! There is like something seriously wrong with her!"

Leo grunted. "Are you seriously back on this!? I already told you! I'm an actor. I would know!"

"Fine! Don't believe me!" Cherry threw her arms up and turned to the ship. "I was just, like, trying to be nice!"

"Nice? Or trying to get with Grayson?" Leo remarked as he rolled his eyes and walked onto the ship.

The scene jumps to one of the cabins on the Pillaging Pirates ship. "Why is it that we have to share a room together?" Yasmin questioned as she stared at Sarah. "It is like oil on water. We are not compatible!"

Sarah shook her head, "I think that we'll get along great! You can tell me all about," She read the book in Yasmin's hand, "The Wing Family, and I can tell you all about all of the fun and cute things I saw today!"

Yasmin hid her book, "There is nothing to talk about today." She crawled into the bunk bed. "I am going to sleep now, and you should too."

A knock was heard on the door. "We need to talk." A voice echoed.

Yasmin stared at Sarah who smiled shyly, "I'll be back soon!" She assured.

Sarah followed the figure to the deck of the ship. He removed his hoodie, revealing it to be Zac. "You need to leave."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No I don't."

"Yes. Yes you do. This is not a good idea. What were you even thinking?"

The girl slapped him. "Not everything is always about you! Why do you have to be so selfish. Sometimes I might want to, you know live out my own dreams!"

"This isn't over." Zac scoffed and rubbed his face. "You will leave. One way or another."

"I'd like to see you try. We both know you wouldn't!" Sarah smirked. "Now, I'm going to go to sleep so I can win the challenge tomorrow. Night boo." She sang out as she climbed down the ladder. The host sighed as he walked off of the ship, hoping he wasn't seen.

The scene jumped back to the bonfire. Tameron watched in disgust as Wing shoved banana after banana into her mouth. "Must you eat in such manner?" He questioned as he place a thin handkerchief on his lap.

"I don't tell ye how to eat!" Wing retorted, as she watched Tameron gently cut his ham before delicately placing it in his mouth.

"Because I eat properly, perhaps?" The butler said slowly.

"Oh look at you and ye big words! Arrr!" Wing shouted as she popped another banana into her mouth.

They both turned to Zaina. "What do you think?"

Their captain looked at the two before sighing, "I think we have more important issues at hand." She got up from her seat and walked over to the fire pit to throw the rest of her food away. "I'm not going to let you down again Lexi. Not this time." Mana gasped as Zaina walked beside him. His breath left his body as he stared as his favourite reality television contestant.

Elyar sat alone, with his perfectly gelled hair as he watched his team disperse. "Mission under control. Target locked." He said into his watch as he moved over to join the Sirens.

"Faster!" Emmett yelled as he stood in front of Alfie, Trixie and Youri who were doing pushups on the beach. "We will win. And you will be strong. We won't let anyone take us down! But you must go faster!"

Trixie seemed to have no trouble as she moved her torso close to the sand and then back up. Her eyes watched Alfie, as he pushed himself against the ground. Youri however seemed to be having issues. "This is stupid!" He grunted, as he fell face first into the sand.

"What was that?" Emmett asked as he marched over to Youri.

"This. Is. Stupid. There's no way that doing some pushups is going to make us any better. You're big and strong, and you were an early boot last time!" Youri spat out, causing Alfie and Trixie to both ooooooh.

Emmett sighed. "I was distracted last time. I let my emotions cloud my judgement. I can assure you that won't happen again. I'm here to win. If you don't want to win, feel free to leave - I don't want any quitters on my team."

"We're done for today. I'll see you all tomorrow. Right?" Emmett asked, and stared at the three, who all nodded.

(CONF): Youri slouched against the wheel, "No matter how much he tries I won't ever be big or strong like Emmett."

"Do you want a lollipop?" Alfie asked innocently.

Trixie's eyes went wide. "You're very forward." She took a step closer to the teen.

Alfie pulled out a lollipop from his pants, and shoved it into her mouth. "It's strawberry flavoured."

"Mhmmmph!" She mumbled as she took the lollipop out of her mouth. "Oh. Why do you have so much candy?"

The blond shrugged, "Why not?"

"It can't be healthy… How do you stay in shape?" Trixie gasped.

"I work extra hard!" Alfie smiled and walked off to the pirate ship. "I'll see you in the morning? It was nice hanging out!" He said with a bounce in his steps.

Youri smirked. "As long as he has candy he won't need any of your sugar." The feminine boy walked off, leaving Trixie on her own. She pulled out her journal and stared at the blank swimmer page.

The scene switches to one of the cabins. "Can you keep a secret?" Angel asked Malia as they crawled into bed.

"Of course!" Malia replied. "It isn't right to break the trust." Angel nodded as she pulled out an mp3 player. "No! You shouldn't have that! If Zac see it you'll get in so much trouble!"

Angel frowned, "He won't find out! Come here." Angel motioned for Malia to sit with her. "Cody gave it to me. It's filled with all sorts of fun music."

Malia shook her head. "Your secret is safe with me. But I can not indulge in this. It is wrong!"

"Come on! It's not that bad! It's just Cody Simpson!"

"Who is this?" Malia asked puzzled.

Angel's face went white. "You don't know who Cody Simpson is? 1D? Justin Bieber?" Malia shook her head. "Please! Just listen to one song!"

Malia bit into her lip, "Fine!"

The Zactastic Hotties ate in silence. "Food is very good, non?" Fleur suggested, trying to make conversation.

"You're still gay though, right?" Colin asked as he looked over at Sam.

Sam shrugged, "Obviously." He replied scootching closer to the American. "Why do you ask?"

Colin pulled on his beanie and looked back at the teen, "We don't want another Blake-Gate incident."

Hannah gasped. "Wait! That means he just wasn't into me? That's not possible!"

Sam chuckled. "I would argue that point." The team captain threw a juicy fruit at him, which exploded on contact. "I take that back." He muttered as he licked his face clean.

"I think it is time for leaving," Fleur whispered and tugged on Viola's hand.

"Stay and get caught in a food fight over love or leave with the bubbly blonde." Viola looked up at the sky. "Why have you done this to me?" She shouted, but followed Fleur back to the pirate ship.

"Tu are very nice to me. Thank you." Fleur smiled and tried to give Viola a hug, but she jumped out of the way, as if a snake was about to bite her.

"Goodnight." Viola replied and walked onto the ship.

The screen pans up to show the moon, before it slowly pans back down to show four figures standing in the darkness. It zooms in, revealing them to be the veteran players.

"Why did you bring us here?" Hannah sighed. "Do you have more mean things to say about me? Don't think I didn't hear the interviews that you and Rosalie did."

Zaina nodded, "Just because you two got a happy ending doesn't mean the rest of us did."

Emmett shook his head. "Guys, not everything is as it seems ok? We all have a reason for being here. And we all want to go far right?" He asked, and the others all mumbled in agreement.

"Dania's dad bet his lucky racing horse I would be first out." Andre commented with a grin. "Guess who has a new horse!"

Zaina spoke up. "Emmett. What are you suggesting?" The girl tightly braided flowers together as she spoke, barely looking up at the others.

"We could work together. We all want to go far, we can do that together." Emmett suggested, moving his hand into the centre of the others.

"I think I'd like to decline this quest," Hannah stated. "My team doesn't need you, and neither do I. Not after everything you've done to me."

Zaina spoke out next, "And if I remember correctly, you three were all basically the first boots, I don't need you. You need me." The flower girl smiled before she finished. "Good luck though, because my team is something Lexi can be proud of."

"Same here." Hannah added, as she followed Zaina's lead back to their ships.

"Didn't your team just lose… and then vote off your strongest member?" Andre muttered.

"It was a bug. My team's updated now, and stronger than ever."

Emmett turned to Andre as the others left, "What about you?"

"I would man, really." The musician offered the muscular teen a smile, "But I can't give Dania's dad any reason to think that when I win it was because of someone else." Andre patted Emmett on his back, "Good luck." He whispered out as he walked away.

Emmett stared at his hand surrounded by darkness. "I can't believe that." He fell to his knees in defeat. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

The screen faded to black, an image of the sun shining down on the beach, with the sailors standing in front of the hosting trio replacing it. "Have a good night's rest?" Zac questioned.

Youri rubbed his eyes. "No. All I could hear were those two." He stared at Angel and Malia, "Singing some teen pop song that nobody cares about." Malia blushed.

"I could hear you singing along!" Angel teased the boy.

"Not gonna lie, I was singing along too." Rhonda whispered.

"Do you even know how to be professional?" Zac asked, while staring at Rhonda.

Rhonda smirked, "I don't know have you tried asking Sarah?" Zac turned a bright red. "Moving on! Today we have your second challenge! We're going retro and taking a note from Total Drama World Tour! In the finale, Alejandro and Heather had to build each other and then toss it into a volcano. So today, you'll be building your team captain, and using them as an offering to the overlord Cthulhu."

"Cthulhu, a creature praised by cults, part dragon, part octopus, part man." Yasmin stated.

Grayson raised an eyebrow, "Is this for real?"

Wing squished a banana on his forehead, "Yes! Cthulhu rules the ocean! Do not mock his name." She said, her face a pale white. "No one lives a day on the sea if they do not make this offering."

Kimmi giggled as she licked the banana off of Grayson's face, "Tasty."

"Isn't the white stuff supposed to be on your face?" Damien teased, and Grayson punched him in the arm.

"I don't get it?" Kimmi said innocently. Mana giggled innocently and whispered into Kimmi's ear. "Oh my god!"

Zac groaned. "What did I say about helping the contestants?" The host squirted a bottle of water at the intern. "The last team to put their offering into the volcano will be sending someone home tonight. The volcano, for those of you who don't know is the big mountain thing in the sky."

Damien spoke up, "Also. No pineapples guys, just no."

"Go or whatever." Zac announced and pulled both Mana and Rhonda by their ears. "Looks like we need to go over how to interact with the contestants again." The two moaned out in pain.

The screen pans to show the Killer Sharks. Emmett wrapped his arms around his team to form a huddle. "Ok! Here's the plan. Alfie, Trixie and me will get the parts for the tribute, you three," He pointed at Angel, Malia and Youri, "Will put it together! Then we'll all take it to the volcano where we will win!"

"Sounds good! I really like the part where we win." Alfie grinned.

Trixie lit up, "Come on Alfie! Let's go!" She tied her rope around her wrist, and then around Alfies, "This way we won't get lost!"

(CONF): Trixie is shown sitting on the edge of the pirate ship, "This is the perfect challenge! I will finally be able to get close to Alfie and then he won't be able to resist me!"

(CONF): Alfie is shown sitting crossed-legged. "This here is my treasure! Don't tell Zac about it!" He begged as he opened up a treasure chest that was filled with candy. "My precious!"

Youri's face fell flat. "Why do I have to stay here? With the twiniots?" He motioned towards Angel and Malia who were building a sand castle.

Emmett smiled and brought Youri in close, "Some one has to make sure they don't get lost. And you're just the man to do it!"

"I can't believe that we get to build Emmett today!" Angel cheered."Our team must really have a lot of faith in us!"

Malia nodded. "It's nice to not feel like the weak link. My parents would be so upset if they thought I was doing bad here!"

"I think Cody would break up with me if I was the weakest link!"

The camera pans over, to show the Pirates. "What shall we do mi'lady Zaina?" Tameron asked, and gently bowed to their captain.

"Arrrr! Yes, what will you be wishing we do!" Wing added and glared over at Tameron.

Zaina looked at her team and paused, "Well I think, that we should all go and collect the pieces that we need to make me! I'll go alone, Tameron and Wing you can search together, and then Elyar, Sarah, and Yasmin!"

Sarah giggled and wrapped her arms around Elyar and Yasmin, "Let's get going!"

Elyar nodded, "Mission accepted! Agent E is on the mission." He pulled Sarah onto his back. Zaina weakly looked over at him at the mention of the word Agent.

"We'll meet back here when you find your stuff." She murmured out before walking away on her own.

Yasmin groaned, "Why me?" She stared at both Elyar and Sarah who waved and smiled back at the girl before they dragged her off. "Help me!"

"Come on Yasmin! It'll be fun! You can tell us all about that story you've been reading!" Sarah encouraged.

With the trip out of sight, Tameron and Wing shot daggers at one another. "So we meet again, Captain Wing."

"Hello Tam-Tu," Wing bowed at the butler. "Pleasure to see you again." She teased. "If you think you're going to get the treasure, ye best be thinking again. This one is all mine,"

The butler growled. "You stole from us once, you will not do it again. It will be coming back with me." The two stared at each other before they walked off in opposite directions.

(CONF): Tameron is shown polishing the wheel, "She can not be allowed to run off with it again. This time I will stop her. I must."

"We need to get going." Cherry decided, as her team stood in a circle.

"We need a plan first!" Grayson argued.

"If we don't get going, we're going to to lose this challenge."

"If we don't have a plan we won't even do the challenge!"

Kimmi stepped in between the pair, "Come on guys! I thought that we were all BFFs!"

"She's right," Damien added, "We won't be able to win if we're fighting against each other."

Leo added, "Together or not at all. The show must go on!" The actor nudged Andre.

"Ah yeah! What they said. Damien, you and I will go and try and slow the other teams down. Kimmi and Grayson you two try and get some wood and stuff for the tribute, Cherry and Leo you two can get fruit and yeah." He declared. His team split into the smaller groups and started to walk off.

"Blessed up, that I don't have to be with Kimmiot or her boy toy." Cherry sighed and turned to Leo. "Have you thought about what I said?"

Leo sighed, "Are you still on this? And no. Even if I DID think you were right, which I clearly do not, why would it even matter."

"They're totally playing us!" Cherry sighed. "Like why can't you see that! They don't love each other."

"If I play along for just one day will you finally drop it?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, then let's get to spying." Leo sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

Andre turned to Damien, "So what do we do now?"

Damien stared at his captain, "I mean, that's kinda what you're supposed to tell me."

"Oh, sorry? I'm still getting used to this whole competition thing."

Damien patted Andre on the back, "Don't sweat it bro. If we set up some traps we can slow the others down!"

The singer nodded, "So how do we do that?" Damien facepalmed.

(CONF): Damien stared at the camera. "Andre's a great guy and all… but his skills on this show… maybe not the best."

"I'm going to go with Colin!" Hannah announced.

"But I called dibs!" Sam shouted and grabbed on Colin's arm.

"When did you do that?" Hannah glared.

Sam shrugged, "Right now, DIBS!"

Fleur spoke up, "Why we no go together? We are strongest when we stay together!"

Colin lit up. "Yeah! We will do best when we stand united." He shrugged Hannah off and wrapped an arm around Fleur.

"Her?" Hannah and Sam both muttered under their breath, and looked at each other.

"Next time on The Bachelor," Viola slowly said and motioned as if there was a noose around her neck.

The screen jumps to the forest. "Are you having any luck?" Trixie asked as she tried to lasso some fruit down from a nearby tree.

Alfie shook his head. "The trees are really strong, I can't break anything off."

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Trixie sighed. Her lasso knocked a coconut out of the tree, and Alfie tackled her out of the way. "Woah- Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!" Alfie smiled and offered Trixie a hand to get back up. "Maybe we should just head back we're not having any luck here."

Kimmi rested on Grayson's back. "We're finding so much!" She giggled as she grabbed more of the branches from the trees.

Grayson smirked, "Maybe we could take a break?" He stopped walking, as they approached the base of a waterfall.

Kimmi blushed, "I guess so!" She jumped off of his back and the two sat down on the rocks and watched the water pour down the waterfall. She leaned in and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

Behind the foliage, Cherry turned to Leo. "See! That's like not a real kiss!"

"I mean, maybe she's just not very good at it?" Leo offered but stared intently.

Elyar put Sarah down. "I'll be right back ok?" He turned to Yasmin, "Don't let anyone do anything to her ok?"

Once Elyar was out of sight Yasmin turned to Sarah. "What do you know of Elyar?"

"He was recruited, like me." Sarah shrugged, "He seems like a nice guy!"

Yasmin nodded, "I see." She turned back to her book.

"So what's so interesting about your story book?" Sarah asked as she ran her hand through her hair getting rid of the twigs.

"It's about a far away kingdom. It has an interesting history," Yasmin noted.

(CONF): Yasmin is shown scanning through her book. "Something isn't adding up. Elyar… Sarah… AND me? All recruited? Something's fishy about this team."

"Are you guys seriously ok with letting the team carry you?" Youri stared at both Angel and Malia who were counting the clouds in the sky.

Angel shrugged, "We're a team for a reason, we all bring different skills."

Malia nodded, "It just so happens that strength is not one of my skills. "

"So what exactly are your… skills?"

"I'm really sneaky! And can shoot myself out of a cannon!"

"I'm very polite, and very good at being silent."

"Sounds useful," Youri groaned and then groaned even louder when he saw Alfie and Trixie come back empty handed.

Alfie frowned. "Things didn't turn out so good." He popped some skittles into his mouth.

"Yeah, it turns out the jungles a lot harder to deal with." Trixie added.

Emmett walked towards the others, dragging a giant makeshift bag filled with sticks and fruits. "Are you guys ready to build me?" He grinned.

Angel and Malia cheered, "Nice job!" While Youri only glared.

The hotties appeared on the screen. Fleur carried a makeshift version of Hannah, she was only missing her hair. "You look very pretty," Fleur smiled as she patted the tribute Hannah.

"Let's make sure we throw the right Hannah into the fiery pits of the island, we wouldn't want to lose our captain." Viola stated and sent a stare towards Hannah.

Colin started to climb a tree, "There are some vines up here!" He grabbed onto a vine, that sent a cage down over his teammates sans Hannah.

"You did this!" Sam glared at Hannah.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Hannah rolled her eyes, and then locked arms with Colin when he fell back to the ground. "It looks like we're going to have to finish this challenge on our own." Hannah grinned.

"I'm so sorry guys! I don't know what happened." Colin groaned and tried to lift the cage to no avail.

Viola looked at both Fleur and Sam. "Please help, I'd much rather be our tribute than stuck here."

"I like your enthusiasm," Fleur smiled and hugged Viola, "But we be stuck here!" She frowned.

"If only we had Blake here to help lift the cage." Sam sighed.

"Just give us the tribute," Hannah declared. "We'll finish the challenge without you guys."

"She's right." Colin sighed. "We'll come back for you guys later. But we need to win this." Fleur nodded and handed the tribute through the cage to Colin, their hands briefly touched. "We'll come back." He assured.

"I'm not worried about you," Sam stated, "It's her I'm worried about." He stared at Hannah.

The scene jumped back to the beach where Tameron and Wing both just arrived carrying an assortment of items. "I see you didn't get eaten by the man-eating villagers," Wing observed.

"Likewise." Tameron calmly said. "Shall we put together our tribute?" Wing nodded. When the pair had finished, the trio of Elyar, Sarah and Yasmin returned.

"Wow! You guys are good!" Sarah cheered as she saw the finished tribute of Zaina.

Elyar nodded, "You work like a great team!"

"Yes… They do." Yasmin noted. "Now we just need our captain."

"Sorry…" Zaina muttered. Her knees covered in grass stains, "I got lost."

"Arrr! That'd be ok lady captain! We are ready to venture forth! And offer our tribute to Cthulu!"

Zaina nodded, "Then let's get going."

"I'll lead the way," Elyar added. "I think I found a path earlier."

The screen jumped to the volcano. Mana, Rhonda and Zac waiting at the top. Mana carried a giant leaf as he cooled Zac down from the heat of the volcano. Rhonda stared through binoculars trying to spot the teams. "Are you prepared to lose another one of your Zactastics?" She asked.

The host removed his sunglasses, "No. They won't be losing today. I can feel it."

"Feel it? Or Rigged it?" Rhonda countered.

"No. Listen." He paused and motioned down below.

"You can hold me a little less." Colin shouted as Hannah clung to his back while he scaled the volcano.

"Ooooh, burn!" Mana chuckled.

"Did I tell you to stop fanning me?" The host groaned as he felt a bead of sweat drop off his face. "I don't do well in the heat!"

"Sorry!"

"ONE! TWO! THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE!" Emmett shouted as the camera panned down to show the Killer Sharks all attached by a vine rope, and Emmett and Alfie scaling the mountain while the rest of the team hung on.

"Looks like it's a race to the finish!" Rhonda announced.

Colin turned to Emmett who turned to Hannah who turned to Alfie. "We're that far behind!?"

The two teams quickened their pace as they tried to scale faster than the other team. "Not this time Emmett!" Hannah shouted as she encouraged Colin to climb faster.

Emmett turned to Alfie. "Give me your rope!"

Alfie shook his head, "There's no way you can carry everyone and still climb to the top!"

"I'm not going to! You're going to race up there and drop the tribute in!"

Alfie nodded and shoved candy into his mouth before he climbed beside Emmett so that he could drop off his load. "Are you trying to kill us!?" Youri shouted up.

"Oh hush! He has a plan, I'm sure," Angel shouted back as she started to feel herself drop. She looked back up and Emmett barely holding onto the four of them.

"No! You need to go faster Colin!" Hannah shouted.

"I can't!" He groaned out, as his movement slowed. To his side Alfie raced past.

"I have a plan!" Hannah announced as she used her arms to throw the tribute up and over the ridge - except once her hands let go on Colin, she started to fall. Colin managed to catch the tribute but missed Hannah. "Bad idea! Bad idea! She shouted as she fell.

To the side, Emmett managed to swing his team over to catch Hannah, but the extra weight pulled him down further. "Grab onto the rocks everyone!" He shouted.

"We have a winner!" Rhonda announced, as she turned to Alfie who launched the tribute of Emmett into the volcano.

"Winner? You mean we just did all of that to come in first? I thought we were almost eliminated!" Trixie shouted as she desperately clung to the rocks.

"GO COLIN GO!" Hannah shouted as the American slowly, but surely climbed to the top and dropped their tribute off.

"Second place goes to the Zactastic Hotties!" Zac announced and gave Colin a giant hug. "Way to go!"

"Water?" He moaned out. Mana threw a bottle of water to the teen.

The scene switches to the jungle, and splits into halves. On the left, the Screaming Sirens, and on the right, the Pillaging Pirates. "Why do we have to walk in such a strange path?" Zaina argued as they followed closely behind Elyar who led them in a zigzag motion.

"Just trust me." He replied.

On the left side of the screen, Damien grinned as he could hear a team trapped inside a cage shout for help. "Well our plan worked!"

Andre nodded, "Yeah! I can't believe it!"

Leo watched as Grayson and Cherry walked in front of the rest of the team. "I think she likes him," he said, not realizing who he was talking to.

Kimmi gasped. "What!? No she can't! He's my boyfriend!"

"Oops!" Leo's face went white as Kimmi started to panic.

"She'll ruin everything!"

(CONF): Leo stares into the camera. "She was right… Somethings up with her. No one likes their boyfriend - especially Grayson? Of all guys that much."

"How long have you been dating Grayson?" Leo asked.

"Since the Winter formal," She said, starting to calm down. "He was the perfect gentleman, and brought me flowers."

The actor nodded, "And has he always been so… friendly with girls?" He asked, as he pointed to Cherry who had her arm wrapped around him.

"He's a nice guy, silly." She giggled "He doesn't want to hurt her feelings is all."

Snap. A cage fell down onto the team. "What?" Andre gasped."We didn't put a cage here?"

Damien nodded. "We didn't. Somethings wrong about this." He groaned and tried to lift the cage.

"Way to go guys." Grayson sighed. "This prolly cost us the win." He grabbed onto the cage to help lift it.

Kimmi jumped onto Grayson's back, "I'm scared!"

"Like, of course you are." Cherry sighed.

The screen grows to only show the Pillaging Pirates as they arrived at the base of the volcano, and then it fast forwards to show them as they drop their tribute. "Coming in third! The Pillaging Pirates!" Rhonda grinned.

"Mana. Go rescue the others. Let them know they lost, and they will be voting someone off tonight." Zac stated as she jumped onto Rhonda's back. "Take me to the beach."

"Oh I'll take you somewhere, alright." Rhonda rolled her eyes.

The screen jumped to the first place team, the Killer Sharks as they began to sail to their next destination. "I can't believe that worked!" Alfie cheered as the team celebrated by eating a large amount of fruits.

"To Emmett!" Angel announced, and raised a glass in honour of their captain.

"To Alfie!" Trixie added and raised her own glass. The team all raised their glasses in honour of their win.

Malia smiled, "I am really proud of our team today!"

Youri walked off, and Trixie followed. "Hey! I just wanted to let you know that you were wrong!"

"About what? About the twiniots? The muscle head or the toddler boy?"

"Alfie!" She said. "I don't think his candy is going to stop him from falling for me.

"Whatever."

(CONF): Youri is shown slumped against the wheel. "My team will see! Emmett isn't all he's cracked up to be!"

The camera pans over to show the yellow pirate ship, with the Zactastic Hotties. "You came back for us!" Fleur grinned and gave Colin a giant hug which caused him to blush.

"I couldn't just leave you all!" He gave his team a hug. "We're stronger together," He smiled.

Sam blushed, "I still wish we kept the cage… it could have been fun." His team laughed, but shook his head, "I'm not kidding," he whispered.

Colin turned to Hannah, "And you! Because of you we didn't lose!" He gave Hannah a giant hug and she started to blush. Viola slapped herself.

"What are you doing?" Hannah questioned.

"Sorry I just wanted to fit in." She rolled her eyes, as her cheeks also turned red.

The camera shows the fourth place team as they sat around the Plank of Shame. "Welcome!" Zac started, "This is the elimination ceremony, you don't want to be here. But because you guys managed to trap yourselves you're going to stay here! And one of you will be going home."

Rhonda turned to Andre, "So how? How did you end up in your own trap?"

Their captain muttered, "We didn't put the cage there. I don't get it."

"Great answer," Zac rolled his eyes and turned to Kimmi, "Your relationship with Grayson has been put into question by your team, thoughts?"

Kimmi who sat in Grayson's lap gave her boyfriend a kiss. "I love him. He's just so good to me. I don't know what I would do without him." She turned to Cherry who rolled her eyes.

"And your thoughts Grayson?"

"Anyone who doesn't believe in us can leave." He shrugged.

"Cherry? Do you think that their relationship is a threat? Or a benefit to the team?"

Cherry laughed while she applied her lip gloss. "I don't see little girls as a threat." She turned to Kimmi and Grayson.

"Leo?" Mana asked. "I put my faith in you, but you loss today. Why do you think that is?"

Leo sighed, "There's a lot of drama on our team. It might be behind the scenes but it's still there. You can't put on a great show if your actors hate each other." He stared at Cherry.

Zac turned to Damien. "Your sister used to be on the show, do you think Heather would be proud of you right now?"

"She'll always be proud of me."

Zac shrugged, "Well you all cast your votes. If you face is shot out of the cannon you are safe. If not, say goodbye and walk the plank." He snapped his fingers as Rhonda lit the first two cannons, and both Kimmi's and Grayson's faces appeared. They shared another kiss.

The cannon fired again, and Rhonda turned to both Damien and Andre, as their faces lit up the sky. "It looks like your little fumble today didn't influence the others."

Cherry turned to Leo. "Like, later." She waited, for the final cannon to fire, and watched as her own face appeared one final time.

"Wait what?" Leo questioned.

"I love Kimmi. You shouldn't question that." Grayson said flatly,

Mana sighed as he shoved the actor onto the plank. "You just couldn't lay low, could you?"

"You!" He glared at Cherry who winked back.

"Like…. Oh my god, I think they're faking it." She rolled her eyes and blew a kiss towards Leo.

Damien turned to Andre, and whispered, "Do you have any idea what just happened?" His captain shook his head.

Zac turned to the camera. "Bye Leo! Nobody liked you anyways! Tune in next week when our sailors finds out that when you become an explorer you might just be opening a huge can of worms! Will the Sharks keep up their winning spree? Will the Sirens bounce back - And just what is the relationship between Cherry and Kimmi? Will the Pirates be able to come together or will they fall apart. And finally how will my little Zactastics fare I'm think GREAT!?"

The screen jumps to the fourth and final ship - belonging to the pirates. Zaina stood at the front of the ship as she tried to attach her creation as a figurehead for the ship. Her tears were silent as she desperately help onto her floral figure of Lexi. Behind her, Tameron appeared and helped her. "Do not fear Lady Zaina. You are broken now, but I will help you return to your glory. One way or another." He finished tying the knots, and carried Zaina away.

She wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry. "She hates me…"

 **A/N:**

Bye-Bye Leo! Leo is a character who comes from the original original Tides when it was a SYOC. He was designed by a Manatee12, a user who is from the wikia, and a close friend. The intern, Mana is of course based on the user, and so a lot of the interactions between the two is with that in mind. It was time for Leo to go simply because I never had ideas for him whether in this iteration or in the previous. He was simply a character who has a lot of potential, just not with me as the writer.

Thanks to everyone who is still reading! I hope you all know how much I appreciate you guys! This story is now at 100 views! If you'd like to leave a review that would be awesome too! As a forewarning the next chapter is formatted differently but from what I've heard from my readers it's a welcomed change. If you are not aware, with Tides I am playing with the formula that makes TDI fanfic, so a number of chapters will have a different tone and feel to them.

Remaining:

Killer Sharks: Emmett, Alfie, Angel, Malia, Trixie, Youri.

Pillaging Pirates: Zaina, Elyar, Sarah, Tameron, Yasmin, Wing

Screaming Sirens: Andre, Cherry, Damien, Grayson. Kimmi

Zactastic Hotties : Hannah, Colin, Fleur, Sam, Viola


	4. An Incy Situation

"Time: Unknown. Location: Unknown. Crime: Destruction of an Incan Monument. Culprit: To be determined." A narrator's voice spoke out, the sound of a typewriter clicking in the background.

The screen fades to show the cast of the show surrounded. Incan warriors pointed their spears at the outsiders. The steady beating of war drums echoes throughout the stone temple. Zac hid behind Mana while Rhonda was discussing terms with the larger Inca who had a feathered headdress. The co-host turned back to Zac with a gloomy face. "They require a sacrifice. Someone needs to be given up in order for the rest of us to be let go."

"Ok!" Zac bounced back up, his hair magically springing to attention with him. "Hannah you go!"

"WHAT!?" She jumped into Colin's arms. "I'm not ready to die yet! I haven't gotten to play the new Pokemon yet!" She turned to Sam. "Take him instead!"

The Incan leader nodded approvingly, "We like!"

"COLIN! SAVE ME!" Sam screamed, and jumped into Colin's other arm. The american stared at the two in his arms.

"I'm not this strong," He groaned as the three crashed to the floor. The Incan warriors laughed and threw fruit at Colin.

Fleur stepped in front of her team. "Stick together! We refuse to be, uh, err" she pulled out a knife and pretended to stab her chest."

"Sacrificed?" Viola said flatly. "Actually… That sounds like a great idea, I'd finally get out of being on this soap opera." She turned to the trio on the floor, both Hannah and Sam had wrapped themselves around Colin who desperately tried to get back up.

"Fine with me!" Zac grinned. "You guys lost the challenge anyways."

"Might I suggest…" Mana pulled out a detective's hat and magnifying glass, "We find the team responsible and then offer a sacrifice based off of that?"

Rhonda nodded, "Their leader agrees. We have until the Moon starts to set to figure out exactly what happened." She walked closer to both Mana and Zac, and whispered "We need to get everyone off of this island." The pair nodded. The warriors rested their weapons, and just stood in a circle around the sailors.

Mana walked over to Pillaging Pirates. "Where were you before this whole thing started?" He looked at Zaina. The team captain sighed, before she started to recount her story.

The scene fades to purple, a chibi version of Zaina appears in the bottom left corner. The purple fades to black and white, revealing the Pillaging Pirates, pirate ship. Zaina is shown to wake up in her cabin, beside her is a picture of Lexi she turned to it, whispered she was sorry before she got out of bed. She walked towards the door of her cabin and waited, hearing voices.

"What were you doing in lady Sarah's room?" Tameron asked, as he scrubbed the cabin floor, and watched Elyar as exited the singers room and stretched.

The secret agent put his shades onto his face, "She had night terrors. I did what any man would do and helped her sleep."

The butler nodded, "Was it him again?" Elyar nodded back. The door opened and Sarah walked out, "Good morning, lady Sarah."

"Gooooood morning," she sang softly. She turned to Elyar and gave him a hug before she walked back up the stairs.

Zaina walked out of her bedroom and strutted past the two boys towards Sarah. She wrapped her arms around the girl. "Don't worry. The nightmares go away. Believe me." She looked into Sarah's dim eyes who smiled back.

"Thank you… But I think it's just beginning." She whimpered and continued her ascend to the deck of the ship.

Wing hung from the sail ropes, and yelled at their captain. "ARR! Zaina me captain, I be thinking!" She dropped down, driving her knife straight through the floor. "Ooops." She muttered before turning back to Zaina. "Ye should join me crew!" Wing pulled out a Captain's Hat from her jacket and placed it on the flower girls head. "It fits!"

Zaina blinked. "Arrr!" She grinned and gave her friend a giant hug.

"Aye! Let us begin the sacred ritual to Cthulhu!" Wing pulled out two bananas from her hat and smushed them in her hands. She rubbed the mush across Zaina's face with two fingers creating two stripes. She whispered words into the wind before she grabbed Zaina and threw her overboard.

 **(CONF):** Zaina stood behind the wheel, her pirate hat sitting proudly on her head. "I will sail the seven seas, and I will find a treasure worthy of Lexi's heart."

The screen faded back to the present, as Zaina's chibi icon vanished. "Is that what you were doing in the water" Yasmin questioned.

"Yes?" Zaina replied.

"I had to get up from my book to go help you out of the water because captain crazy threw you overboard? This is illogical. There is no documentation that, THAT is how you appease Cthulhu anyways."

Wing growled. "For the ocean we please. They," She pointed at the Sirens, "Made not an offering, and now we be here!"

"Like it wasn't our fault!" Cherry burst out. "We were totally trapped!"

Mana turned back to Yasmin, "Continue explaining how your team got here."

The screen fades back to purple. A chibi version of Yasmin appeared in the corner. It fades to black and white and the Zaina is shown drenched in water on the ship's deck. "Welcome to me crew." Wing grinned and walked away from Zaina who was coughing up water.

Yasmin looked down at her leader and sighed, "If you are attempting to kill yourself I know of much faster ways."

Zaina's eyes glossed over as she looked up at Yasmin, "It's not that." She sighed and walked off.

"Finally," Yasmin smiled. "Peace and quiet. She crawled to the floor, and put her back up against the mast and pulled out her book. She placed her cup of coffee to her side.

"Is it story time already!?" Sarah chimed out as she plopped herself down beside Yasmin.

Elyar sat on the other side. "I love a good story. Great for the battle field."

The scholar looked up at the pair. "You're not going to leave until I read this to you are you?" The pair shook their heads. "Fine." Elyar pulled out a white blanket and pulled Sarah in to snuggle. "The kingdom was always a peaceful place. It was off of the maps, and any explorer who found it kept the kingdom a secret in order to keep the peace. The people were kind and beautiful. But this new ship, it wasn't much like the others. There was a lone pirate who sailed it. He was brave and courageous. His maroon clothes were slightly tattered but his captain's hat was intact, it bore his crest a set…." Yasmin gasped and closed the book. She picked herself up, "That's all for today!" She muttered and rushed off.

"Arrrr!" Wing cheered out, "We be here!" She announced as the ship pulled onto the sandy beach of their destination.

Sarah turned to Elyar and shrugged, "I wonder what happened?"

Elyar nodded. "I'm sure we'll find out sometime! Come on, let's go!" The teen smiled and pulled on Sarah's hand as he rushed to the beach to meet the hosts.

"It's about time you got here!" Zac groaned as he got up from his towel where he was tanning. "We've been waiting! I almost got a sunburn!" As the host got up, Mana stopped waving a giant leaf to cool him off.

"You know you really don't have to do that, right?" Rhonda whispered, as she raised an eyebrow. "It's not like Zac's going to abandon you on some island if you don't as some strange sacrifice to Cthululululu or whatever."

"Anyways," Zac announced. "Our best experts," Zac pointed to Rhonda and Mana who both pulled out glasses, "believe that this used to be an island that was settled by the Inca. Today, your challenge will be to bring back an ancient treasure, whoever brings back the worst treasure- or doesn't will lose the challenge." The host started to walk off.

Once he was out of earshot, Rhonda spoke up, "If you guys can't find anything, then I hope you're good at crafting stuff! We tried our best, but the Inca have been lost for centuries." She gave a shy smile before she followed Zac. Mana stared at the contestants, and then ran after the hosts.

The pirates all stared at Zaina who was observing one of the flowers on the ground. "This one is so pretty," She picked up the fragile purple flower.

Tameron walked up behind her, "Fragile, but resistant, and ever-so beautiful. Reminds me of someone," he smiled gave her a pat on the back.

She turned back to the rest of the team, and noticed that the other teams were already gone. "Today, we win!

Wing jumped in front of the others, "Follow me! I know my treasures well!" She announced and sent a wink towards Tameron.

As Wing led the group, Yasmin rushed up beside her, breathing heavily. "Wing? May I ask a question, for my research?" The pirate simply nodded. "Your crest, the wings? What do they mean? Why did you choose it?"

The pirate stopped. "Do ye hear that?" She whispered, and pulled Yasmin into a brush, the rest of the team was only a few feet behind them.

"You didn't answer my question!" Yasmin groaned as she tumbled into the foliage.

Out of nowhere, darts flew at the rest of the team, knocking Elyar, Sarah, Tameron and Zaina out. "Shhh!" Wing growled and moved her hand over Yasmin's mouth. The pair waited in silence as they watched their teammates get dragged off by buff men in feathered outfits.

"Were those…" Yasmin asked as she flipped through the pages of a book. "The Inca?"

Wing growled. "It's because they didn't offer a sacrifice to Cthulhu. We can still live. Just don't be touching ANYTHING."

"But this could be the find of the century!" Yasmin argued.

"Finders keepers? No. Be found and be kept. SHHH!" Wing muttered as she dragged Yasmin behind her. "We be rescuing me crew!"

The scene fades back to the present, Yasmin's chibi icon disappeared. "See? We didn't touch anything." Yasmin said flatly, while glaring at Wing.

Mana stepped closer. "OBJECTION! Your story proves nothing." The intern stepped towards Sarah who cowered as the man approached. "Your turn."

The screen faded back to purple, a chibi version of Sarah appeared in the bottom corner. The screen jumps to black and white. Sarah shook Elyar who was asleep beside her. "Wake up! Elyar? Please? I can't do this alone right now." The singer sighed as she watched from inside a giant cage. The Incans were preparing a giant bonfire.

Zaina turned to Sarah, "It will be ok. I promise." She gave the girl a hug, and offered her a flowery bracelet. "It brings peace." Sarah nodded.

"Would that be sir Sam?" Tameron questioned as he looked through the cage, at a teen who seemed to be in close quarters with the head chief.

"He looks like he's in trouble!" Sarah groaned. "We're going to die here!" She moved her hand to cover her mouth.

Elyar woke up, and instantly jumped to his feet. "Fear not. They can do nothing to us here." The secret agent pulled out a badge and called for one of the Incas to come over. He revealed the badge, and the Incan nodded and ran off. The cage was shortly lifted off of the four. Elyar walked over to Sarah and offered his hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm sorry, but what just happened?" Tameron questioned and stared at Elyar.

"I am part of an elusive group of agents." He started, "I'm afraid that is all I can tell you without killing you." He flashed a charming smile before he started to walk off with Sarah. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Tameron sighed, "I hear you've joined the pirates. May I ask why?" He turned to Zaina who shrugged.

"Wing makes me feel like I belong. I have a purpose with her."

The screen switched back to follow Elyar and Sarah. "This island is one of the islands under my protection," he whispered softly. "A number of islands throughout the world are home to a wide range of tribes and kingdoms that have either been… forgotten or never discovered. This one is where the Incas were relocated." The pair arrived at a giant wood port. "Many years ago, agents brought them here to preserve them." He pointed up at a giant statue of man in tattered clothes. "Aile."

Sarah stared at the statue it was at least four times bigger than either of them. "Was that his name? Was he the one who brought them here?"

Elyar nodded, "Yes. The Inca look up to him like a god now. He saved them, and now, it is part of my job to keep them safe."

"You're not going to kill me, right?" She giggled and hugged her friend.

He shook his head. "No, but I do need to go explain what has happened. Stay here, ok?" She nodded as he walked away.

Sarah sat as she watched the waves crash against the wooden dock. She heard sounds and turned, "Youri?" She asked as a petite person raced across the dock, they stopped and looked at her briefly before they ran off again. When she turned back around, a hooded man was there.

The screen fades back to the present. "Enough!" Zac growled. "This isn't getting us anywhere move on to the next team." Sarah looked up at Zac briefly before she returned her gaze to the ground.

"Fine!" Mana turned to The Killer Sharks. "Start your story, Trixie."

"I mean… if you insist." She shrugged.

The screen fades to blue, and then fades into black and white as chibi version of Trixie appeared in the corner. Angel, Malia and Trixie are in a cabin together. "Finally some girl talk!" Angel grinned as the three girls sat on their beds.

"What is girl talk?" Malia questioned as she stared at the other two.

"You know? Where we talk about things that we don't want the guys to hear." Trixie smiled. Malia still looked confused, so Trixie started. "Like how I think that Alfie is really, really adorable and hot!" Malia giggled.

"Oh yes, yes! I understand!"

"We already know that Angel doesn't have place in heart for anyone besides Cody Simpson…" Trixie started.

"Hey now! I can make it room if I really wanted to! But I don't because he loves me!"

"Yeah, ok." Trixie forced a smile, "but what about you Malia? Is there a guy here that you like?"

Malia blushed. "Well… My parents would NEVER approve but…"

"GIRLS? Where are you? We're almost there." Emmett shouted out as the three giggled.

"We'll continue this later!" Trixie smiled and ran out of the room.

Emmett stared at Trixie, "You missed our morning training!"

"Sorry!" Trixie sighed, "It was just nice to hang with the girls."

"We need to make sure the team is performing the best…." The muscular leader sighed, "Alfie was looking for you." She lit up slightly before wandering over to wear the blond boy was.

"Trixie!" Alfie beamed and gave his friend a hug. "You weren't there for boot camp! Were you sick? Do you want candy? It always makes me feel better!? I don't want you to be sad!" He quickly said, handing her a candy bracelet. "Smile Trixie!"

Trixie giggled. "I'm feeling better already." She attached the bracelet to her wrist. "Where do you even keep all of this?" She asked.

"All of my candy?" He replied and looked around to make sure that nobody was looking. He leaned in close to Trixie and whispered, "The treasure chests!"

"Clever!"

A barrel crashed against the deck. "You need to drop your attitude Youri. You're going to drag the whole team down." Emmett stated between his teeth.

"You need to stop thinking you're in control here!"

Emmett sighed. "I am doing what's best for the team. I don't want any of us to go home."

"No. YOU don't want to go home. Stop trying to make this seem like it's about us as a team! You just want to prove your blood-sucking thing of a girlfriend that you're not a total farm-boy loser!"

Malia whimpered as she arrived onto the deck. "Guys? Please stop, fighting is not the answer. Think of what your families would think. This is not how we do things."

Angel jumped behind her, "Agreed! Let's just go down there and win this challenge, and forget this ever happened ok?"

"Who asked you?" Emmett and Youri both growled out and stared at the two girls.

The screen returned to the present. "I hope we make it out of here alive," Zac muttered to Rhonda.

"Me too! I don't know what Toby or Jenny would do without me!"

Zac groaned at the names, "Don't tell me those two are going to be your co-hosts? Are you trying to ruin the Total Drama brand?"

Rhonda stuck her tongue out at Zac, "Don't treat me like a child!"

"Don't act like one then." He pulled out a mirror and adjusted his hair, "Do I look ok?" Rhonda rolled her eyes.

The screen fades back to blue, and then to black and white. A chibi version of Emmett appeared in the bottom of the screen. "I like can not believe that like he just passed out!" Angel gasped dramatically.

"At Least you won't fight anymore," Malia shrugged.

"It's not my fault. He started it!" Emmett chuckled.

Trixie nodded, "It doesn't matter I'll carry Youri, let's just get going. I don't want to lose this challenge!"

Alfie's nose perked up, "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Angel asked confused.

"SUGAR!" He cheered out and raced through the forest. His team chasing after him.

"Alfie! Come back, this isn't a good idea!" Emmett shouted.

"My nose never lies!"

Angel piped up, "I believe him! It's like that one time I lost Cody in the West-Ed mall, and I had to spend forever trying to find him. But then I remembered I had a gps tracker in his shoe!"

Malia whispered to her friend, "What does that have to do with smelling?"

"Cody smelt sooooo good!" Angel giggled and hugged her friend.

"Are those two even for real?" Trixie giggled as she and Emmett chased after Alfie.

Emmett shrugged. "Angel at least has wits about her, Malia… I don't know she just seems so out of place."

The cowgirl nodded, "She is a little off…. Isn't she." She sighed.

"MY NOSE LIED TO ME!" Alfie gasped stuck a lollipop into his mouth. "Oh…. It was prolly just my lollipop." He turned back to his team. "Sorry guys, all that's here is a giant temple of some sorts." He started to walk back towards his team.

"Way to go Alfie! You might have just won us the challenge!" Emmett grinned and gave the boy a giant hug. "Come on!"

Alfie whispered, "But there's no candy in there! And I'm almost out!" He pulled on his pockets to reveal all he had left was a few pieces of licorice. "I won't make it man!"

Trixie handed Alfie his candy bracelet, "Here."

Alfie's face lit up. "Are you sure? Do you really mean it?" She nodded. Alfie wrapped his arms around Trixie. "Thank you!" He started to munch on the bracelet.

"Let's go!" Emmett announced.

The screen fades back to the present. "You mean, you knew we weren't alone on the island, and you still chose to go into the scary temple of death?" Mana questioned, shocked.

"Yeppers! That's exactly what we did!" Youri rolled his eyes, and Emmett elbowed him.

"Is that where you found this?" Rhonda pointed to her head dress. And the Killer Sharks all nodded.

Zac grinned, "Now that's a story I want to hear!"

A chibi version of Malia appeared on the screen as it faded to blue, and then to black and white. "It's really dark in here," Malia whispered as she clung to Angel.

Angel pulled out a lighter and lit it, giving the team some light. Her team turned to her questionly, "What? How else am I supposed to get past Cody's security?" She turned to a torch on the wall and lit it aflame and handed it to Emmett.

"My parents would never approve of our friendship," Malia giggled and she intertwined her arm with Angel's. "You're far too adventurous."

"I just like having fun is all," Angel shrugged. She handed Malia a lit torch, and marveled at the way the light reflected off of her hijab. "That's really beautiful," she commented.

Malia blushed. "Thank you, I made it myself."

"AHH!" Alfie shouted as the ground beneath him shattered. Trixie quickly lassoed him, and Emmett helped pull him back up.

"Is this… safe?" Malia asked.

"We'll be fine. You can wait outside if you want." Emmett offered. "It shouldn't be too much farther."

"I'm sorry team… It's just I can't." She whimpered and made her way out of the temple.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" A voice argued.

"What plan? This is MY plan. MY idea, you're just part of it!"

"But he was actually totally nice! He so didn't deserve that!" Malia listened carefully, trying to match the voices to the other contestants, but she couldn't.

"Why are you even doing this to yourself?"

"I have my reasons, and you have yours! Just stick to the plan."

"Do you really think he's going to fall for it?"

"I know he will."

"RUN MALIA RUN!" Trixie shouted, as she grabbed onto the small girl. The rest of the Sharks racing behind her. "It's going to crash!" She quickly added, as they rushed down the stairs.

On Angel's head was a feathered headdress. "Do I look amazing or what?" She giggled once they made it out of range of the crumbling temple.

The screen returned to the present. The blue sky had started to make way for the orange of dusk. "So you destroyed an entire temple?" Mana questioned.

"Yes," Emmett replied, "But not the statue! My entire team was with us. We had nothing to do with it."

Zac spoke up, "He was a point. They," he looked over to where the Inca were sharpening their spears, "Want us to offer up whoever destroyed the statue. They either don't care about the temple… or don't know. Let's not remind them."

Mana turned to the Hotties. "Your turn. Speak up now, or forever be guilty."

"Oh boy… You may as well slaughter us all know." Viola started. The screen turned to a golden yellow, and a chibi Viola appeared in the corner of the screen. The colour faded to black and white as Viola sat on the stairs that led up to the deck where the wheel was.

"Day three. My teammates are insane. I am now certain I am on the new season of Degrassi. With great and emotionally deep characters, such as Fleur. The girl from Paris who unknowingly accepted to go on a date with Colin. May her soul find peace after Hannah and Sam are done with her. Sam and Hannah, thirsty gay and thirsty psycho. Colin. The American who is seemingly attractive, but oblivious to everything around him." Viola stared at the camera before biting into her apple. "And me, Viola. Only normal member of the team." A loud scream was pierced the air, and Viola turned to the sound. "It looks like Hannah and Sam just found out that Fleur and Colin are on a date. Good luck Fleur."

The screen followed Viola as she walked down the stairs and into the cabins below. Hannah and Sam were yelling at one another. "WHAT! Do you mean he's on a date with HER?" Hannah huffed.

Sam groaned as he did a quick rep of pushups, trying to get his muscles to glisten in his sweat. "I just woke up, and Colin wasn't there! There I saw him with FLOWERS going to HER room! She must be stopped, we can't let this happen!" He jumped to his feet. "He loves me!"

The gamer slapped Sam. "Don't you dare! My hotness level is WAY higher than yours ever will be! Besides, you're a guy! He's totally straight!"

The gay teen stared at her. "Just you watch little missy." Sam grabbed his shirt and wiped the sweat off of himself, and then tossed the dirty laundry at his team captain. "I have a plan."

"Same here!" Hannah growled as she raced past Viola. "Shouldn't you be steering the ship?"

Viola's face turned white as the ship rocked back and forth, "Ooops."

"Oww!" Voices called out from one of the cabins nearby. Viola walked towards the room, and opened the door. In front of her, Colin, Fleur, Hannah, and Sam who was still shirtless were in a dog pile in the centre of the room. A small table, flowers and steak was spread across the floor.

"Why wasn't I invited to the team orgy." Viola sighed, and went to help Fleur up.

Fleur was blushing, "We were in the eating of breakfast, when Sam and Hannah joined us. I asked them if you would be in the joining of us, but they said died." Fleur blinked. "And then," she motioned around the room, "caput." She sighed and wrapped her arms around Viola who groaned and stared into the camera.

Colin was blushing as he tried to get out from beneath both Sam and Hannah but they weren't budging. "Hello? Are you alive?"

Sam groaned, "I think my mouth is injured, can you feel it for me?"

"If I could move." Colin muttered back, and Sam jumped to his feet. "That's what I thought," He winked at Sam who blushed. Hannah still didn't move.

"I think she died. We're finally free!" Viola said cheerfully.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Colin gasped as he shoved the girl off of him. The contestants stared at each other before Sam begrudgingly stepped forward.

"I hate my life." He groaned as he got down onto his knees and performed the kiss of life. Hannah's eyes lit up as their lips touched, she slapped the teen and ran away. "You're welcome." He rolled his eyes and turned to Colin. "How was your date?"

Fleur's eyes went wide. "D-date? Is what?"

Colin winced, "You mean… you didn't know this whole time?" The american's face went red as he slapped himself.

Viola stared into the camera. "See? Such a diverse and deep team."

The screen returned to colour as Zac groaned. "Ok. We get it, you don't like your team."

Fleur frowned and gave Viola a giant hug, "This can not be in the truth!" With her touch, Viola's eye twitched.

"Friendship is futile. We will all leave sooner or later. In your case," she glanced over at both Hannah and Sam, "It will likely be sooner."

Mana turned her focus to the french girl. "Your turn! Please, tell me you saw who destroyed the statue!"

The screen switched to a golden colour, with a chibi version of Fleur appearing in the bottom of the screen. It fades to black and white, and the Zactastic Hotties are seen cowering in the bushes. Hannah spoke up, "See! I said stalking the pirates would be greatest option! Wing really knows how to sniff out treasure." She whispered as the Incans captured the majority of the other team.

Fleur whispered, "Shouldn't we help them?"

"I am in agreeing with her. They might get hurt!" Colin turned to Fleur and smiled.

"Same!" Sam cheered out.

Viola sighed as she turned to her other team members. "The coast is clear, we should be in the following of them." Fleur turned to Viola and nodded.

"Lead the way!" She cheered. Hannah glared at the pretty blonde and back at Sam, she ran her finger across her neck, and Sam nodded. The captain made her way to the front, as she followed the tracks left by the Inca.

"So… Fleur. Why are you on the show?" Sam asked as he walked beside the french girl.

Her eyes lit up, "I thought this was Britain's Next Top Model!" She frowned, "I was mistaken."

"You would be a true beautiful model." Colin smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"You should be in the showing us of your model walk!" Hannah suggested and winked at Sam.

"Ok!" Fleur giggled as she left Colin's embrace and walked in front of the others. As she began to strut Hannah turned to Sam and nodded.

"LOOK OUT!" They both shouted as they threw fruits at the girl. Before the fruit could reach the girl, Viola jumped into the way, wielding a large stick and swung at the fruit sending them flying. "Wow! Where did the monkeys appear from?"

Viola glared at the pair before turning back to Fleur. "I used to be in the playing of basketball before I discovered my teammates were useless." Fleur ran up and jumped to hug Viola who reluctantly opened her arms.

"You're amazing!" She kissed Viola's cheek in thanks.

"We are here!" Colin announced as he peered over the cliff, and down at the Incan village. He pointed to the cages where the Pirates were held. "We need a plan."

Hannah stared down, "If my years of gaming experience have taught me anything," She paused, "It's that there will be only one way we can do this and still be making it out in all pieces." She turned to Sam. "You, will be the wench and will flirt with him." She pointed at the leader of the Inca. "While we, rescue the others."

The screen returned to the present. Rhonda sighed as she looked up at the sky, "We're running out of time."

Fleur frowned. "I am sorry I was not in the mode of helping."

Mana frowned, "Don't worry! I think I almost figured it out! You were great!" He smiled and turned to Colin. "What happened next?"

The screen returned to the golden colour, as a chibi version of Colin appeared. It faded into black and white, showing Colin, Hannah, Fleur and Viola running away from a hoard of Inca. "I don't think that the plan worked!" Colin shouted as he carried Fleur who had hurt her ankle.

Hannah groaned, "Sam must of insulted him or something! I knew I should have sent you! You're hotness and charisma skill are way higher!" The american blushed.

"You're really… kinda handsome." A girl's voice flirted.

"It's not the time to state your affection, Hannah!" Viola growled.

"You're kinda hot too, I guess." A voice replied.

Fleur turned to Colin, but he didn't say anything. "Who is in the speaking?" She called out to no reply.

As the group raced towards the shore, stone came crashing down behind them. The team looked up, and saw what remained of the statue, and two figures who ran away. The Inca surrounded the team. The leader walked towards them, attached to a chain was Sam, who was now shirtless and being walked. "I think I'm his pet now." Sam groaned as the leader petted his hair.

The screen returned to the present. "We're finally getting somewhere!" Mana cheered out. "Now for the last team so i can finally put all of the pieces together!" The intern turned to Sirens.

The screen turned to a light red, as a chibi version of Kimmi appeared in the corner. The screen faded to black and white. The girl is shown waking up from her bed, "Grayson?" She whispered out. When no one replied, she turned to her side, and saw that he was missing. "Oh…." She whispered to herself. She crawled out of the bed and pulled on one of his shirts, and put on her own jeans.

The door opened, as Grayson cheerfully walked in, with two plates with fruit and bacon. "Breakfast is served," He smiled and crawled into the bed with Kimmi, wrapping an arm around her.

"I missed you," She whispered.

"I know," He smiled back and stuffed an orange slice into his mouth and smiled, revealing orange teeth. Kimmi giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Once the pair were eating Kimmi got up. "I'll see you later, right?" She asked as she headed for the door. Grayson nodded. The girl kissed her heart locket as she left the cabin.

"Kimmi!" Andre sang out and waved at the girl.

"Andre! Hey!" She smiled as she approached her captain who sat on the steps playing his guitar. "What are you doing?" She asked as she sat beside him.

"Just working on a song for Dania," he blushed. "I like to think she's at home right now, watching me."

Kimmi giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "That's so cute! She's a very lucky girl!"

"Or unlucky," he sighed dropping his pick.

"Don't say that!" Kimmi frowned and moved her fingers to Andre's face and made him smile. "Be happy!"

Andre flashed a smile. "It's just hard knowing that if I don't go far here than her dad will never let us date. Why did she have to like me, of all people." He groaned.

"Then we will just have to make sure we don't lose!" She cheered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE A STARBUCKS COFFEE!" Cherry shouted at Damien who raced out of the kitchen in an apron.

"She's nuts. Save me!" He shouted as he cowered behind the pair.

Cherry stormed out of the kitchen. "I require my tall triple frappe mocha-mellow pumpkin spice latte EVERY Friday!"

"Well I'm sorry that this isn't Starbucks!" Damien groaned.

Cherry put her sunglasses on, "If I don't get my mocha-mellow you can like totally forget about us winning today." She crossed her arms and turned away from team.

"One tall triple frappe mocha-mellow pumpkin spice latte, cooled to the right temperature," Grayson announced as he walked out of the kitchen and handed the girl her coffee.

"How did you know how to make this." She questioned, staring at the fluid and sniffing it. "It smells divine!"

"Gray-bear used to work at the Starbucks at his school," Kimmi giggled.

The taller, white girl stared at Kimmi. "Like, who asked you?"

"She's just trying to be nice, someone Cherry." Grayson said. "This is our peace offering." He winked as he pointed to the message he had written on the cup.

Cherry lipped her lips. "Cherrylicious."

The screen returned to the present. "Your team is low-key insane," Zac sighed as he turned to the sky. "And if you don't finish telling your story we're all going to die." Mana nodded and turned to Damien.

Kimmi raised her hand, "Can I pee?" Rhonda nodded and led Kimmi away from the group

The screen turned to the dim pink, and then to black and white. The Sirens were walking through the forest. "I think that we should split up," Grayson announced.

Cherry nodded, "Yeah… like we're not really getting anything done here." She scoffed as a plant touched her skin.

Andre nodded, "That seems like a good plan, "Damien and I will keep going, you three should head back and see if we missed anything."

"No!" Cherry, Grayson and Kimmi all said in unison.

"I think I should come with you two," Kimmi suggested, "I really feel like I haven't gotten a chance to get to know my new BFF's" She smiled and wrapped an arm around both Andre and Damien.

"Yea, and I think Cherry and me should be able to figure this out… quickly." Grayson added.

"Like yeah!"

Andre and Damien turned to each other and then at Cherry and Grayson, and then at Kimmi. "I mean if you're ok with it broski," Damien shrugged.

As the trio walked away Kimmi turned to Damien. "So why did you audition for the show!"

Damien shrugged, "I don't know. My sister was on it awhile ago, and I just thought it would be a good idea. To get out there and stuff? I was supposed to be on last season, but Lindsay thought it wouldn't be a good idea…Zac didn't seem to think so though!"

Andre frowned. "Last season would have been the bomb if you were there! Maybe I wouldn't have left first!" He chuckled and lightly punched Damien in the arm.

Kimmi smiled, "Aww, last season looked like so much fun! I'm jealous that you got to be on it for even an episode!" She frowned.

"Why did you join the show Kimmi? You see like you already have it all? You know, with Grayson." Andre asked.

She blushed and then lightly giggled. "Graybear is such a cutie, isn't he? I'm so lucky that I found him… But I made a promise," she grabbed onto her locket. "And I can't break it. Not now… Was that Youri?" Kimmi gasped as a figure raced through the woods. Before the guys could say anything she had already raced after him.

Once she was out of earshot Andre turned to Damien, "How can she be so oblivious to Cherry?"

Damien shrugged, "I don't even know, it's so obvious." He groaned, "Let's climb up the tree so that we can get a better view." Andre nodded as they climbed up.

"Do you see that?" Andre gasped and pointed to where two figures, Cherry and Grayson were basically on top of each other. "We can't let Kimmi find out."

The screen returned to the present, Kimmi and Rhonda were still away. Mana turned to Grayson and Cherry, "You're lucky this challenge wasn't about finding the biggest cheaters. But you may as well explain yourselves."

The screen faded back to the light pink, and then into black and white. Cherry and Grayson were a mere centimetres apart as they stood in front of a giant rock statue. "You're kinda, like so, handsome." Cherry winked as she leaned in a little bit further.

Grayson blushed, "And you're kinda hot… If only I knew what two attractive people are supposed to do when they're alone… together." He grabbed Cherry's shoulders and moved around her, and pressed her against the stone.

Cherry's breathing got deeper. "Like, I don't know either…. Maybe you should teach me." Grayson leaned in to kiss Cherry, and she kissed back. Leaving a trail of cherry-red lip marks across his cheek and neck. "I should go!" She gasped and raced into the forest behind them.

Grayson wiped his face and neck off before he raced after the girl. "Cherry wait!"

The screen flashed back to the present. Cherry glared at Grayson, Andre was busy wiping off what lipstick was still on Grayson's body. "I have everything I need." Mana announced. He walked towards the Sharks, "Your team was the only team to actually do the challenge, and also the only team I know for a fact had nothing to do with the destruction of the statue. You guys were never anywhere near it."The sharks cheered out and shared a group hug, asides from Youri who groaned.

Mana turned to the Pirates next, "And you… Well you were the obvious choice at first. No one seems to know what happened to Wing and Yasmin after they were separated from the rest of the team. Plus your team had the opportunity to destroy it, while Sarah was alone with it…" Zac growled out. "But she had no reason to… So you are also safe." The pirates cheered.

The intern turned to face both the Sirens and the Hotties. "I think the answer is obvious." He turned to Grayson and Cherry. "Cherry ran off after you kissed her because the force was so much that it crashed the statue, sending it falling onto the Hotties who were being chased by the Inca."

Everybody gasped. "And we would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you, and your meddling manatee!" Grayson said light-heartedly.

Kimmi skipped back after using the restroom, "So what did I miss?" She asked.

Zac finished reviewing the footage and turned to Mana, "Mana is correct. The Sirens caused the statue to collapse and will now need to vote one of their own to be offered as a tribute to the Inca."

"You had footage of this the entire time?" Youri groaned.

Rhonda shrugged, "This was way more fun!"

"We don't have time to have an actual elimination ceremony," Zac pointed to the sky above, so if you guys could all just announce who you want to eliminate, that would be perf."

Andre stepped up, "Cherry."

Kimmi cast her vote next, "Damien, like I'm sorry! You're really like nice, but yeah." She frowned at her friend.

Damien turned to Cherry, "Cherry. You know why."

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Damien."

"Cherry." Grayson announced last.

Cherry gasped. "This wasn't according to the plan either! I didn't want to be on this like stupid show anyways! But I totally don't want to be offered up as a tribute to the Inca gods!" The girl tried to run away but tripped over her Starbucks lip balm and fell into the Inca leaders open arms.

"Me likey." He announced and dragged Cherry away. The Inca army vanished into the forest, leaving the remaining contestants shocked.

"That was… just a challenge right?" Yasmin asked, "If there was actually an Inca city here, someone would have found it already…"

Zac and Rhonda frowned. "Sadly not. And Cherry was one of our biggest rating boosters." The hosts sighed as they walked back to the ships. "Tune in next time when the teams deal with the aftermath of almost being sacrificed to the Incan god! And will Kimmi finally discover the truth about Grayson? All of this and more… next time on Total Drama… TIDES"

The screen fades back to black and white. Sarah is shown in front of the statue. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, backing away from the figure. "I didn't tell anyone! I swear! I won't!"

The figure approached Sarah. "They better not. I can not afford for this to get leaked." Sarah took another step backwards, and knocking the statue over. She gasped.

The screen fades back to the present.

 **(CONF):** Sarah is shown in the dark, staring at the camera. "Thank you Zac… I don't know why, or how you did it… but thank you."

* * *

 **A/N** Ok so I know there was a large delay between this and the last chapter. There's no excuse considering chapters 1-9 are available else where. I'm going to make a mental note to ensure I update on this site from now on. So expect more chapters over the next few days.

I hope that you all enjoyed a variation on the chapter format, it's something I'm going to be doing a few times this season. Not this exact variation, but a number of chapters will have some unique aspects to them.

Cherry had to leave this time around. There was no way around it. But I do want to thank Suicideblonde99 for submitting Cherry once again! She was an amazing character and it was my pleasure to write for her. I had a very specific story planned for Cherry and I kinda botched it up but I do always like having people return...

Remaining:

Killer Sharks: Emmett, Alfie, Angel, Malia, Trixie, Youri

Screaming Sirens: Andre, Damien, Grayson, Kimmi.

Zactastic Hotties: Hannah, Colin, Fleur, Sam, Viola

Pillaging Pirates: Zaina, Elyar, Sarah, Tameron, Wing, Yasmin


	5. Red Sky at Morning

The screen showed the casting trio, Mana, Rhonda and Zac on their jet boat, the four pirate ships behind them. Zac spoke up, "Last time on Total Drama Tides, our pirates found themselves in an Incy situation when the island we were visiting turned out to be inhabited by the lost Inca civilization - this was made worse when one of the pirates destroyed their prized statue."

Mana slowly put his detective hat away, "After taking a closer inspection, I was able to discover that it was Cherry and Grayson who while making out caused the statue to fall." Zac looked away from the camera while Mana continue, "Knowing the truth, Andre and Damien voted off Cherry, leaving her to spend her life with the Inca."

Rhonda pulled out a paper umbrella and used it to block the sun, "In the end though, last episode just brought out more questions and mysteries than it seemed to answer! Who exactly are Tameron and Wing? Where exactly was Youri? And who keeps visiting Sarah?" She poked Zac's cheek. "Stay tuned, because this episode is going to be a wild ride!"

The screen switched to the Killer Sharks' dining cabin. The six members sat at the table eating their breakfast in silence. Emmett reached over for the pepper and gently sprinkled some onto his eggs. Beside him, Youri made a face.

"Are we going to talk about yesterday?" Trixie questioned, and turned to the other members of her team.

Malia spoke up, "About the fact that we just lied to Zac! He's going to find out! I don't feel good about this, at all!" Angel wrapped her arm around Malia.

"What were you even doing Youri? I hope that it was worth it." The fangirl sighed. "It's not even like you were good at being sneaky, the other teams saw you!"

The petite boy chewed his lip. "Not all of us can be expert stalkers. And it doesn't matter. Like always Emmett saved the day, didn't he?"

The muscle head sighed, "I shouldn't need to save the day. We're a team. We do this as a team."

"Then maybe we should all start pulling our weight." Youri sent a glare over at Angel and Malia. "As far as I'm concerned we could afford a few less mouths to feed."

"Can you pass the sugar?" Alfie asked to no one in particular as he poked his eggs.

Angel grabbed her toast and threw it at Youri. "We're valued members of this team! Isn't that right guys?" No one said anything as Youri pulled the buttered toast off his face. "Guys?"

Malia looked into her friend's eyes and grabbed her hand. "Let's go Angel… I don't think we're needed here." She sighed softly, as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Is no one going to pass me the sugar?" Alfie frowned, and got up from the table and grabbed the sugar pot. He gasped in horror and dropped it as it shattered on the floor. "It's… It's empty!" The teen raced to his secret stash of candy, only to find it was also missing. He turned to the camera, eyes wide and let out a scream.

 **(CONF):** Alfie sat on the dinghy attached to the ship, "I don't think I'll make it. This is the end. He gasped as he licked the last bit of sugar from his hand. Send help!"

"We can't tell her." Andre groaned.

Damien sighed as the pair sat on the edge of their ship, "What do you mean we can't tell her?" He looked over and saw Kimmi standing at the bow of the ship, her arms wide opened as the wind danced with her hair.

Andre stared back at him. "You should know more than anyone considering your sister and all, and how you were low-key on last season. But Jade? Ivy? Hannah? HEATHER? A woman scorned is a monster! And it's always the sweet ones that end up being the scariest!"

The legacy contestant turned back to the musician, "You don't think that she would do anything bad… do you? She's so sweet."

Andre shook his head. "And she's so in love with him." He sighed as he watched as Grayson walked up behind the girl and wrapped his arms around her waist and they shared a kiss. "He's such an ass."

"Agreed. So, we don't tell her?" Damien asked, and Andre nodded.

"Now we just need to make sure the other teams don't get any funny ideas." Andre sighed.

 **(CONF):** Andre sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing here anymore. I used to think that if I had a second chance I would be able to do it! You know, win? But my team has lost twice in a row now, and we're basically a ticking time bomb now."

 **(CONF):** Damien sat in the crow's nest as he gazed into the camera. "If Kimmi finds out, and if she wants revenge, I don't think I'll stop her. Sometimes revenge can be the best kind of therapy." He chuckled.

The camera panned to the bow of the ship. Kimmi pressed her cheek against Grayson's as they watched the red sky. "I'm really glad that we got to come here together Graybear. I don't know what else I would rather be doing this Summer!"

Grayson smiled and played with her hair. "You're such a cutie, and I'm so glad you followed me here. "I'm sorry we eliminated Cherry… I know you were kinda friends."

Kimmi smiled widely, "That's ok! As long as I still have you! And it's not like you have a history of getting rid of my friends or anything!" She grasped her locket. "Let's just make sure that we win today ok? I don't think I'm ready to lose you." She stared into his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you either Kimmi cub." He planted a final kiss on her forehead before he turned to the boys and rolled his eyes. Once he was close enough he whispered, "Thanks for not ratting me out." Andre and Damien both turned to each other and smiled lightly.

The screen jumped to the purple ship. Elyar and Sarah stood in front of the wheel. "You know, you never told me why you were washed up on that island." He teased.

Sarah gasped. "Don't remind me!" She covered her breasts. "I like to think that I was fully clothed back then!" She giggled, but then looked back at the sea.

"Was it bad? Did something happen?"

The singer sighed and gently turned the ship's wheel. "I was sailing around the world with my… best friend. There was a storm one night," her voice started to fall from it's normally peppy sound, "And then I woke up with you staring down at me… I thought he died."

"Did he?"

"No…" She smiled lightly. "Was that one of the islands you protect?"

 **(CONF):** Elyar sat on his bunk bed and stared at the camera. "Sometimes I wonder about my team… We just seem so linked together but... Why?"

Wing gazed down at the newest member of her crew, Yasmin who had just finished crawling back aboard the ship and was soaking wet. "Arrr, now ye be a real member of the Wing clan."

Yasmin wrung out her clothes. "Does this mean," she took a breath and wiped her glasses off, "That you will finally tell me about your family?"

"We all be family now. Tell me about yours and ye will learn of mine."

The scholar groaned. "Why does everything have to be about tricks with you. My parents both work for a university. They've been away studying for years." She pointed to her book. "This is what they sent me last year. That's all I know about them. Ok?"

The pirate captain grinned. "Me father passed away, but not before telling me about mother. She was a fair maiden and she was captured. Now she's a prisoner." Wing spat as Tameron walked past the pair, with Zaina in tow. "And I won't be stopping until I see her." She shoved a banana into her mouth.

"Tell me more about your home country please?" Zaina asked as she walked beside Tameron. "It sounds so beautiful. Lexi would love it." She whispered.

Tameron pointed at the bandana that Zaina wore on her head, "Take it off first. Pirates are not welcomed in the Kingdom of Floria." Zaina nodded slowly and removed it, "Second, you are strong, Lexi will come back."

"Only if I can prove to her that I'm worthy."

"Perhaps, or perhaps milady simply needs to believe herself worthy." The butler grabbed onto Zaina's hand and sat her down. "As promised. My home kingdom was once a glorious place, protected from the outside world. But a storm came one night and everything changed."

The screen divided into three, as Elyar, Tameron and Wing told their stories. "That island was home to a kingdom, we had been serving and protecting it for many generations, but that night everything changed."

"A storm caused me father's ship to end up on an island. He had good relations with the people there for many moons... But that night everything was different."

"A pirate ship attacked that night. Our people were unprepared. Many children were taken in hopes of finding the princess."

"I was the only one stationed on the island… I had to keep you safe when I heard the cannons fire, but that meant the island was left on its own."

"Me father's crew sought protection from the storm, but they took me mother."

"The battle continued throughout the night. The event is known as the Deflowering of Floria. The royal children were kidnapped. With only the Queen left to protect her people…"

"A civil war broke out, with the people of Floria hoping to end the reign of the Queen who clearly could not protect them any longer, I was forced to flee and my people have not since returned. Many say the civil war is still happening."

"With the royal twins in tow, me father left the island, his crew lost. He vowed to one day return to Floria and rescue me mother… So now it's me task."

The screen jumped to the Hotties ship. "Can she walk?" Viola questioned as she watched Fleur attempt to step away from Colin's protection, but tumbled over.

"Uh yuy!" She murmured out, as the American helped her back to her feet.

"I wish that was me…" Sam groaned as he watched the way Colin held Fleur close to his body. He and Hannah were leaning against the railing, and looked down at the other members of their team.

Beside him Hannah groaned. "He prolly thinks that we're a couple now, since you just HAD to perform CPR on me." The gamer groaned, "I had a couple extra lives stored!"

"I know I would be jealous if someone was dating me." Sam muttered.

"Yeah! Ever since Saber my hotness level has been rising!" The pair turned to each other.

"Are you thinking…"

The scene cut back down to the trio. "I think I will be in the ok." Fleur sighed as she gripped onto a wooden cane. "Thank you two."

"I can't believe that happened." Colin gasped. "I just hope you heal soon, this is a dangerous show." He said as he remembered that they were almost all killed by the Inca empire. He looked up and gasped.

Fleur turned her attention where Hannah and Sam were making out. "Are they, how you say?" she made kissing sounds with her lips.

"Dating? Making out? Kissing? Showing their eternal love? Yes. Yes, they are." Viola turned to Colin who stared at her.

The pair stopped locking lips and looked down. "Oh sorry… Didn't see you there." Sam scratched his head and wiped away Hannah's excess saliva from his face.

"You're such a great kisser Sam!" Hannah said shocked.

"Well duh?"

The screen jumped, revealing the four ships all docked on an island. The cast stood in front of the three hosts. "So, after yesterday's traumatic events I thought it would be a good idea to offer some assistance in your grieving process." A tall teenager walked out from behind Zac, he had large, strawberry blonde hair, and wore a light blue flannel shirt. He had a fit body, and blue eyes that stared longingly into Zac's before they shared a kiss. The host coughed slightly, "Welcome Hayden, my boyfriend, and your counselor for today."

"Hayden is going to be shadowing you guys as we go through today's challenge." Rhonda started, "I think it's important to make sure that you guys keep him safe… because I don't think Zac would like it if his boyfriend got killed."

"That being said…" Mana dropped a giant bag filled with swords. "This is another dangerous challenge. We're going to be saying hello to some of our old… friends. Who stole a map that we need?"

Sam raised his arm. "Does Hayden do private sessions?" He winked innocently at the new arrival.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Zac replied and stared at Hannah who blushed.

"Girlfriend?" Everyone else asked shocked from the other teams.

Hannah pulled Sam into a kiss. "We're dating now."

Sarah raised her arm. "Boyfriend? You're dating someone, Zac?" She asked lightly and the host nodded. "Oh…" Elyar wrapped an arm around his friend.

"So, what exactly is the challenge today?" Emmett asked as he grabbed one of the swords and practiced swinging it.

As if on queue, the screams of pirates filled the shore, as a hoard ran at the contestants. "GET ME MY MAP!" Zac shouted as he, Rhonda and Mana jumped on their jet boat and rushed away.

"Not these guys again." Trixie yawned and walked towards the pirates. "Miss me?" She winked.

Alfie tackled the girl out of the way as an arrow raced past her face. "Momma told us not to trust you!"

"Thanks!" Trixie screamed as she and Alfie raced back to the other contestants.

"What do we do?" Malia asked as she frantically looked around for a way to help.

"Figure that out." Youri rolled his eyes as he finished wrapping his fists in a cloth. He walked towards the closest pirate and kicked them to the ground. Angel raced up beside him and tied the pirate's arms together. "Where did you learn to tie knots like that?"

The girl winked. "I have lots of practice!"

"There's so many of them!" Alfie shouted out as the pirates kept clashing against the teens.

"We're not alone." Emmett added, as he looked at the other three teams who were also fighting back the pirates.

"We make a break for it!" Damien grunted to the rest of his team as the pirates swarmed them. "We should be able to sneak away while they're busy with the others. "We can't afford to lose again!"

Kimmi's face went white. "No! We can't they're our friends! You don't just leave people behind!"

"If we don't we'll lose the challenge," Grayson added. "There's no way four us will cover as much ground as all of them."

"You guys go. We'll stay." Andre decided. "We'll make sure they don't suspect anything."

 **(CONF):** Andre smiled weakly into the camera. "I can't let them tell Kimmi about Grayson… If she was going to stay, one of us had to keep her away from the others."

The team nodded in agreement as Damien and Grayson snuck off. Kimmi smiled at Andre, "Thank you!" She giggled and picked up a sword. "CHARGE!"

"Who should keep an eye on her?" The Hotties asked as they stared at Fleur. "I am feeling useless." The French girl pouted as she attempted to walk in the sand with her cane but toppled over.

Viola helped her back to her feet. "I will. At least it will be a quick and painless death. Just don't giggle or squeal, or be happy." She stared down at Fleur who offered a smile.

With swords in hand, Colin, Hannah and Sam walked away from the pair. "Since when were you two… a thing?" The American asked as he smacked a pirate away.

Hannah offered a laugh, "Since always… You didn't know?" She nervously glanced at Sam who facepalmed.

"Ever since I first saw him-" Sam blushed, "I mean her all tied up, I knew it was meant to be."

Colin smiled, "That's really cute! I kind of feel the same way about Fleur… But she just doesn't seem to understand when I try to flirt with her." He frowned. "Any tips?"

Hannah and Sam stared at each other and grinned. "Maybe save the day or something. Girl's love that." Sam smiled.

"Heroes always get the girl at the end of the game!" Hannah added.

"They're really quite good at this." Yasmin observed as she, Sarah and Zaina watched the other three members of their team fight off the pirates.

Sarah giggled. "Yeah, Elyar is really something isn't he…"

"He's so brave and strong," Zaina added.

"Hey girls!" Hayden smiled as he walked over. "How are you all feeling?"

"Right now," Yasmin asked and pointed to the pirates that were surrounding them. "Attacked."

"How long have you and Zac been dating?" Sarah asked curiously.

Hayden chuckled, "I'm supposed to be asking you guys the questions, come on!"

"I feel so lost without her." Zaina admitted.

"Without who?" Hayden asked.

"Lexi." She frowned and fell into Hayden's arms. "I'm not strong or brave like them. I'm weak. I'm stupid. I'm useless. I didn't deserve her."

Sarah and Yasmin exchanged a look as Hayden pulled Zaina away from the others. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm not special like Tameron. I'm not from somewhere beautiful. I was adopted. I fell in love with flowers and plants and everyone at school hated me. I'm not a pirate like Wing," she pointed at the bandana on her head. "I'm not smart like Yasmin, or charming like Elyar. And I'm not attractive like Sarah. I'm Zaina, the lame-a." She started to cry onto Hayden.

"Shhhh," he hushed. "Don't say that. You're special! You're Zaina! You have a giant heart. And it's natural to miss someone who was so important to you, like Lexi was. But if you want to recover, and have a chance at being friends with her again, you need to move on." He pointed to the other members of her team. "They need a leader. Lead them."

In the safety of their ship, Rhonda and Mana gasped at Hayden's recommendation. "Your boyfriend is trying to ruin our favorite couple!" Rhonda booed as they threw popcorn at Zac. "Why did you even bring him here?"

"Our contestants needed some closure." He said flatly.

Mana sipped from his cup of Tim Hortons and smiled. "You know this is starting to taste not bad."

Rhonda slapped the cup out of his hands, "Don't you dare say that! Come back to me Mana!"

The scene returned to the shore. "TEN!" Elyar shouted out as he knocked another pirate to the ground.

"Thirteen" Tameron announced as he used an umbrella to KO another.

"Pssssh. Twenty-one!" Wing yelled as she flung two bananas at two separate pirates, knocking them out.

The trio all looked at each other. "This doesn't mean the past is in the past." Tameron said courtly. "Floria remembers what you both did."

"HA!" Wing laughed. "More like what Floria did!"

Elyar sighed as he walked past the pair. And back to the rest of his team, "It's clear now."

 **(CONF):** Elyar stared at the camera, "I knew those two were familiar… This won't end well."

The four teams came together again. "Any idea on where we need to go?" Emmett asked.

Hannah shrugged, "Even if we knew, I doubt we would tell you."

"We need to not hate each other guys," Andre groaned. "This isn't just a challenge. Those are real pirates! We need to stick together."

"Is that why Grayson and Damien snuck off during the challenge?" Youri said flatly and stared at Kimmi. "She doesn't know does she?"

"Know what?" Kimmi asked as Andre dragged her away.

"Nothing, Youri's just being a jerk. Let's go."

Zaina returned to the contestants after talking with Hayden. "There." She pointed to the giant tree house. "That's where the map is. It's in three parts. Whichever team doesn't get a part is voting someone off."

The camera panned to show four paths through the forest. And it zoomed in on as the Zactastic Hotties took walked through one. "You were all tres, tres amazing!" Fleur giggled as she rode on Viola's back. "Oops! Sorry, me forgot!" She hugged Viola who grimaced.

"We have a good shot at winning this I think," Colin grinned as he pointed to a rope ladder that led up to the tree tops.

"Looks like Fleur's going to have to stay down here," Hannah shrugged.

Sam nodded, "There's no way she will be able to climb up the rope with her ankle like that."

"I'll stay with her." Colin said quickly.

"No!" Viola muttered. "I will. You need to win the challenge."

"Be the hero!" Hannah and Sam cheered, which cause Colin to nod.

"Fine." He climbed up the rope, and Hannah and Sam followed behind him.

Hannah and Sam walked slowly behind Colin as they walked across the rope bridges that linked the trees. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"Of course," Sam said as he locked hands with Hannah who barfed in her mouth. "Love always wins!"

She nodded. "Always."

The screen jumped to the Pirates. "We just need to work together!" Zaina said as they walked through the jungle.

"We're a great team!" Sarah smiled. "Maybe we can even win a challenge for once!"

Tameron stared at Wing, "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Only if we all want to work together."

The pirate snickered. "Come-on Tam-Tu, like old times. Captain Momma prolly misses us!"

Yasmin stared at the pair, "Captain Momma?"

Tameron sighed. "A fierce pirate captain. She takes in a large number of orphaned lads for her crew. She is renowned and feared by all."

"If she's actually here we could all be in trouble." Elyar said grimly.

The team stopped as they found a wooden cabin. "What do we do?" Sarah asked.

"Move forward." Zaina announced and opened the door. Inside they found a staircase. "And upwards."

The screen cut to Damien and Grayson. "Why did you do it, bro?" Damien asked as the pair wandered through the treehouse fortress.

Grayson shrugged. "You saw Cherry. You saw how hot she was and she was basically throwing herself at me." He opened another door. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Say no? Be true to Kimmi?"

The prep-school boy grinned. "Common, you would have done the same."

"No. No I wouldn't have."

Elsewhere in the fortress, Alfie was shivering. "Am I the only one who feels like I got locked in an ice cream truck?"

Trixie looked over at Alfie who was shaking. "No… It's actually really warm here. Are you ok?" She asked as she pressed a hand against his forehead.

"He looks sick," Malia added.

Angel frowned. "He looks like what Cody looks like when he sees me after a long time."

"Sounds like a bad time all around," Youri shrugged.

Emmett stopped. "We can't have him holding us back. Trixie and Youri you two stay with him" He turned to Angel and Malia. "Time to show that you're valued members of the team."

Angel and Malia turned to each other and smiled. "We won't let you down!"

Once the trio disappeared, Trixie dragged Youri away from Alfie. "I know what you did. But why? What does getting rid of his candy have to do with anything?"

Youri shrugged. "Let's watch Emmett save the day now." He crossed his arms and sat down. "With Angel and Malia there's no way."

"You're willing to lose the challenge to prove your point?" Trixie gasped.

"Trixie…" Alfie moaned out in pain. The cowgirl sent a final glare at Youri before she returned to Alfie. "I'm here."

 **(CONF):** Trixie flipped through the pages of her diary. "I've dated lots of guys… but Alfie is the first that I actually care about. Ugh. What is wrong with me?"

"Are you not telling me something?" Kimmi asked as she and Andre wandered through the jungle.

Andre rubbed the girl's back. "It's nothing honest. Just keep smiling and let's win this challenge."

Kimmi hugged Andre. "Dania's a lucky guy to have you."

He smiled back. "Thanks… Sometimes I wonder if she would be better off without me though, her father can be a scary man sometimes."

"Love conquers all." Kimmi replied.

The screen switched to show a map of the treehouse fortress. The Killer Sharks, Pillaging Pirates and the Zactastic Hotties all appear to be just outside of a large chamber where Grayson and Damien are.

"You smell of Cthulhu." A female's voice called out to the pair in her chamber. "Idiots you are for thinking you would survive the seven seas without making a sacrifice." Damien and Grayson exchange looks as three doors opened around them. Emmett, Angel and Malia walked in through one, the whole Pirates team in the second, and Colin, Hannah and Sam in the third. "Oh…. you brought some friends. It's a shame you will all end here." A slim woman with scarlet red hair jumped to the floor of the room. She snapped her fingers and pirates stormed the room, dragging Colin, Emmett, Elyar, Sarah, Yasmin and Zaina away. "Now it's even."

"Miss me?" Wing smiled innocently as she appeared behind the Captain and tricked to smack her with a banana, but she moved in such a way that she ate it instead. "Ahhh, Little Wing. It's been too long." She kicked her to the ground. "And you brought your little Tam-Tu with you? Adorable."

"Who is she?" Malia gasped as she raced to hide behind Angel, who puffed out her chest.

"An old friend… And who might you be?" She smiled at Malia. "You do not need to fear me." She motioned for Malia to join her. "You feel lost and abandoned. Why is that."

"Ignore her Malia. Remember you're part of the team!" Angel cheered and hugged her friend.

"She's the captain of all those pirates." Tameron stated and nudged Wing pointing towards the map on the wall.

"You can call me mother." She smiled and turned to Hannah and Sam. "Why is it you fake your love for one another? Is it because of the boy you came here with?" She paused, "This is why girls are not allowed in my crew. Pathetic." She slapped Hannah and then Sam. "Get it together."

Damien and Grayson bolted for the map on the wall. Mother jumped to the pair and grabbed them by their shirts. "You hate each other yet work together. Who is your captain? Do they have no mind?"

The screen switched to the jungle floor. Fleur cuddled up against Viola as she napped. "Why am I left with you? What have I done to deserve this." Viola groaned.

The screen jumped to Andre and Kimmi. "Do you hear that?" Kimmi asked and perked up.

"It's the others!" He grinned.

"Our friends! They need help!" The pair raced to the sounds, and found two pirates guarding a door. Kimmi screamed out for help, as the pirates raced to find her. She then knocked the two out. "All clear!" She giggled.

"You're amazing. Grayson's… a lucky guy." He smiled.

The pair opened the door and saw the contestants who were captured. "Let's help them!" Kimmi decided, but Andre put an arm out to stop her.

"Kimmi… If we help them we might not win." He said slowly, thinking.

"But they're our friends!"

The scene jumped to where Hayden was sitting with Youri. "You have a lot of hate going on. You're aware Canada has you voted as one of their least liked on the show?"

Youri rolled his eyes. "Once Emmett is gone they'll see! They'll see that I'm a good guy!"

"Why is it Emmett's fault? Why do you project your failure onto him?"

Trixie shouted out, "Because he's a coward."

"Just leave me alone. I don't need this." Youri groaned.

The scene returned to Mother's lair. The eight contestants all stood in front of Mother who blocked their way to the map. "My crew worked hard to get this map, why would I let you take it?"

Malia jumped at Mother, but she swatted the small girl to the side. "Your determination is nice. But you are weak. Come here, girl. Allow me to be nurture you, and make you strong. Look at Little Wing." She pointed to the girl who was close to the map on the wall, but slipped on a banana peel. "I can do wonders for you."

"She doesn't need you!" Angel decided. "She's strong without you."

The doors to the room opened, as the other contestants raced in. "CHARGE!" Emmett shouted as the contestants all raced at the pirate captain, armed with rope. They quickly managed to tie her to the ground, outnumbering her.

"Good bye mother." Wing waved as she grabbed onto a piece of the map.

"This isn't the end." She muttered and stared at Tameron. "I helped you escape her once and this is how you repay me?" Tameron sighed looking at Mother.

Andre and Emmett looked at the last piece of the map as they tackled each other to fight for it. Angel shoved Malia forward as she raced for the piece, Grayson, Kimmi and Damien behind her. The girl watched as they were catching up. With a tug at her hijab, she undid it and threw it backwards, blinding her pursuers, allowing her to get the final piece of the map. The room went silent as Angel tore off her top to give to Malia to cover her hair. "No." Malia gently shook her head, allowing her hair to flow. "I can do this."

The screen cut to the dock. Zac stared at the contestants as Mana put the map together. "Sharks, Hotties and Pirates, congrats you all win. Bonus points to Malia and the Sharks for that performance. The Sharks cheered out and hugged Malia - asides from Youri who rolled his eyes.

Rhonda turned to the Pirates, "You guys did great too!" Tameron and Wing sent each other a glare but joined in on their team hug.

Mana walked towards the Hotties. "And somehow, you guys also won... "

"Sadly." Rhonda added. The hotties joined Fleur on the ground and shared a hug.

"And like always, we'll be seeing you all at the elimination." Zac turned to the Sirens and sighed.

The screen switched to the Screaming Siren's ship. The Kimmi sat on Grayson's lap, and Andre and Damien sat on either side of the pair. Rhonda sighed as she turned to the team. "Zac would be here, but he's too busy locking lips and saying goodbye to Hayden. So, I guess you're left with me!" She giggled, "And Mana!" She cheered as the intern waved to the contestants.

"We tried to warn you that you were going to get cursed," Mana frowned. "But you guys didn't listen and now look, after tonight there will only be half of you left." The intern walked towards Andre. "After you went through so much in the first season, why don't you take this seriously? Don't you want to get Dania back!"

The musician looked at the ground. "I miss her. But I don't know if I can go against my morals just to win a challenge. I want to prove to her dad that I can win, but I'm not going to change who I am to do so."

Rhonda turned to Kimmi, "You're the last girl on the team, don't you think you owe it to Cherry to win?"

Kimmi smiled lightly, "Cherry was my friend in so many ways… but in other ways she wasn't. Cherry's gone now though, so that doesn't matter. I want to move forward."

Grayson raised his hand, "I have something to say," He lifted Kimmi from his lap and turned to look her in the eyes. "I think we need to br-"

"Wait!" Damien shouted. "Kimmi, you need to know this! Grayson cheated on you with Cherry!"

"I know." Kimmi shrugged. "Grayson always cheats on his girlfriend." Everyone gasped and turned their attention to her. "That's why I wanted to come on the show." She pointed to the cameras. "Millions of girls are at home watching this, and now they all know the truth about him. No matter how pretty he is, or how wonderful his words are. He's famous now, and no girl will ever want to date him again." Kimmi grabbed her locket and threw it at Grayson. "Remember Jamie?"

Grayson stared at Kimmi who was starting to tear up. "Jamie jumped off the bridge after she saw you kissing girl number 4. I couldn't keep her safe from you! She wouldn't believe me!" She sniffled and looked up at the red sky. "I made a promise that night that I would end you!"

Rhonda and Mana turned to each other speechless. The girl host started to slow clap, "Power to you!"

Kimmi looked down at Grayson. "Cherry? She didn't want to be here. She was willing to do anything to leave the show and get home to her Starbucks sooner. She doesn't want to be your girlfriend." The girl groaned, "before taking a seat beside Damien. "Let's move on."

The intern lit the first cannon as Andre's face appeared in the sky. "As you know," Rhonda started, "If your face appears in the sky you are safe tonight. You still have your shot at staying with Dania," Rhonda smiled.

Mana shot the second cannon, and Damien's face appeared. "And you still have your chance to get your revenge. Lord have mercy on Zac's soul." Mana chuckled as he and Rhonda shared a look.

"I think it's obvious who's going home at this point," Rhonda stared at Grayson who was still speechless. "But fire away Mana." Mana shot the final shot into the sky as Grayson's face appeared.

"What?" Everyone apart from Andre and Damien gasped. The pair stared at each other.

"We didn't know Kimmi." Andre apologized.

Damien spoke up, "We didn't want you to get hurt!"

"Bye-bye Kimmi Cub," Grayson muttered as he walked away from the elimination ceremony, Kimmi's locket in hand.

Kimmi turned to Andre and Damien, "It's ok." She gave them both a giant hug. "It's not your fault! I should have told you guys. Friends forever ok?" She whispered and they nodded.

Mana and Rhonda wiped away each other's tears as they pointed to the plank of shame. "It's time to go Kimmi."

The girl nodded as she walked onto the plank. She whispered softly to herself, "Red sky at night, sailors delight." Before she jumped into the ocean below.

The scene jumped to the shore where Hayden was locked in Zac's arms. "I'll miss you," the Canadian whispered.

"I know you will." Hayden blushed, "But don't worry about it, you're doing a great job here!"

The host frowned, "It's hard… being here without you. Mana and Rhonda hate me I think." Zac snuggled his head onto Hayden's shoulder.

Hayden smiled, "Speaking of Rhonda… You wouldn't believe it! She asked me to join her show!"

"WHAT!?" Zac screamed into the sunset as Hayden chuckled. Somewhere in the distance Rhonda slept with a grin on her face.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Merp! Please don't get the pitch forks out just yet! I know the implications from this elimination are rather large. Please trust that I have a reason for everything and wouldn't just do something like this for the lols. On that note, since I am now working on chapter ten (Again chapter 1-9 are on the wikia) I can say that the larger "story" that is on the Pillaging Pirates team will be ending then so your answers can be found there, and leading up to there. It was an experiment I wanted to try and I'm not entirely sure if I liked the result from that team.

As for KIMMI! Bless her little heart. She was eliminated strictly for story reasons, and if you pay attention you can tell that this was the end of one of the first story arcs. I choose to write in story arcs to keep my writing moving forward.

As a side note I'd like to welcome everyone to my user page where you can find a link to the cast images for this season! That's all for this time, see you in a few days for the next chapter!

Killer Sharks: Emmett, Alfie, Angel, Malia, Trixie, Youri

Screaming Sirens: Andre, Damien, Grayson

Zactastic Hotties: Hannah, Colin, Fleur, Sam, Viola

Pillaging Pirates: Zaina, Elyar, Sarah, Tameron, Wing, Yasmin

Eliminated: Blake, Leo, Cherry, Kimmi.


End file.
